Una Nueva Historia
by muerte 16
Summary: Cosas raras le pasan a Marina pero no todo es malo o sí? Una historia donde las apariencias engañan y nada es como lo pintan, pésima para esto de los summarys, un Clemi 100% xD
1. El comienzo

El Comienzo

El sol se escondía tras una cortina de nubes que caprichosamente dejaban caer el líquido que portaban, no era precisamente una gran tormenta sino más bien una ligera llovizna. Una joven de cabello y ojos azules se encontraba sentada en una banca vacía que estaba en un parque aun más vacio.

La lluvia no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo pues cada vez que caía una gota sobre su cuerpo esta parecía atravesarla para luego perderse en la banca o en el suelo. Como había llegado ahí? No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba, solo quería estar ahí en silencio y paz bajo la lluvia, solo quería olvidar.

Olvidar a cierto "niño" de ojos azules que un día le había robado el corazón. Sonrió ante la ironía de aquel asunto, ella, la chica más linda de su escuela podía tener al chico que ella quisiera, pero al amor de su vida ni siquiera lo podía ver. Que cruel fue el destino al poner un mundo mágico a su alcance para después cruelmente arrebatárselo de las manos sin consideración alguna. Porque no habían podido regresar a ese mundo? Lo habían intentado tantas veces en estos 4 años pero sin resultado.

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro y de nuevo el dolor de un amor que tal vez no era correspondido surgió. La chica consiguió atraer sus pies hacia su cuerpo, apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas y abrazo sus piernas fuertemente mientras dejaba caer amargas lagrimas llenas de pena y dolor. Abrazarse a sí misma no ayudaba mucho pero cuando el dolor que llevas dentro nunca lo compartes, ese es el único apoyo que puedes obtener. Es que en verdad dolía, su corazón se cuarteaba un poco mas con cada palpitar que daba, Marina temía al momento en que ya no pudiera mas y por fin su corazón estallara en pedazos.

Entonces alguien acaricio su cabello, al sentir esa carica se asusto un poco, por lo que levanto su rostro rompiendo el contacto y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con esos bellos ojos azules que tanto la atormentaban. Esos ojos que ahora la miraban con ternura y preocupación.

- porque lloras Marina?- pregunto el "niño" con su siempre voz calmada.

-Clef como es que estas aquí?- pregunto la chica sorprendida.

El mago sonrió y se sentó junto a ella y esta a su vez soltó sus piernas y se acomodo en la banca dejando sus manos en su regazo. No había dejado de verlo a los ojos, ya que Marina tenía miedo que al dejarlo de ver este desapareciera.

- mi corazón me dijo que en estos momentos me necesitabas por eso estoy aquí, dime que te sucede?-

- yo… Clef tengo que decirte algo muy importante, promete que no te enfadaras- de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba por revelar el secreto mejor guardado de su corazón y por una extraña razón eso le dolía.

-lo prometo, estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme no puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo me enfade contigo, puedes confiar en mí- el mago volvió a sonreír y con sus mano seco las lagrimas de la mejilla de la guerrera pues habían logrado escapar de las orbes de sus ojos.

Ese gesto hiso que Marina se quedara sin aliento, el rose de su piel era muy suave, limpiaba con sumo cuidado sus lagrimas, como si ella fuera la cosa más importante de su vida y temiera romperla con un movimiento brusco. Al ver lo mucho que Clef se preocupaba por ella le dio valor para confesarse.

- yo te amo Clef- la frase salió clara y segura.

El mago abrió muy grande los ojos, no se esperaba esa confesión. Enseguida dejo de acariciarla y se levanto con el semblante muy serio.

- lo siento Marina pero para mí solo eres una guerrera mágica y solo eso. Yo no puedo verte de otra forma- hablo el joven en un tono frio y sin siquiera mirar a la chica que seguía sentada en la banca.

Marina se sintió morir, había confesando su amor y había sido rechazada de la peor manera, ni siquiera una mirada de lastima le dio, solo había sido terriblemente sincero. Mil veces hubiera preferido que Clef se compadeciera de ella o que incluso se burlara de su amor pero no podía resistir esa crueldad que se había formado en los ojos del hechicero. Se quedo inmóvil, ya no podía hacer nada, todo terminaba y de la peor manera.

Un viento terrible la ataco en esos momentos y como si Clef fuera de humo desapareció dejándola de nuevo sola bajo la lluvia. La cual ya no era una llovizna, se había convertido en la peor de las tormentas, pero lo más espantoso era el viento que la obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Una voz siniestra y llena de odio se escucho a lo lejos.

- lo ves, el solo es un hombre cruel y sin sentimientos. No hiso ni el menor esfuerzo por hacerte sentir bien, solo tomo tu corazón y lo apuñalo sin piedad. Confiaste en él y de qué manera te paga. Que tonta eres, cómo pudiste enamorarte de una persona sin corazón- Marina intento abrir los ojos y ubicar la persona que ahora le hablaba con tanto desdén pero cuando lo consiguió todo lo que vio era obscuridad.

De repente el teléfono sonó, sacando a Marina de la terrible pesadilla que había tenido.

-bueno?- la chica contesto algo intranquila. Ya que no era la primera vez que tenia este sueño, hacía varios meses cada noche sonaba lo mismo, se declaraba ante Clef y este la rechazaba de una cruel manera y al final siempre estaba la voz que no parecía tener dueño.

-Marina! Levántate, no puedo creer que estés dormida a esta hora, tienes que visitarme acabo de llegar de Paris y tú ahí bien dormidota- grito Lucy que estaba emocionada de haber llegado a Tokio.

-Lucy! Que bueno que ya regresaste. Que te parece si en una hora nos vemos en la torre de Tokio?- propuso Marina sentándose en su cama.

-por supuesto, si no te importa llamare a Anahis para que nos encuentre allá-

-claro llámala, me muero de ganas de verlas, adiós nos vemos en un rato- colgaron.

Se dirigió súper feliz al baño olvidando por completo el sueno que había tenido, hacia mucho que no veía a sus amigas y el solo pensar que pronto las vería llenaba su corazón de una felicidad infinita. Cuando se estaba bañando de pronto empezó a marearse, intento salir pero justo cuando abrió las puertas de la ducha una presencia atravesó su cuerpo tirándola y dejándola inconsciente en la tina.

Después de unos minutos desperto a causa del agua que caía en su rostro. Estaba confundida y preocupada pero al sentir que todo estaba normal, decidió dejar el asunto de un lado pues de seguro el desmayo fue provocado por la emoción que sentía de ver a sus amigas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Como saben este es mi tercer fic, lo empecé hace dos años pero por causas personales lo deje olvidado, pero ahora que regrese decidí continuarlo y arreglarlo. Ya que desde un principio sentí que este primer capítulo estaba muy flojo.

Hoy se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea y no dude ni por un segundo cambiar el capitulo completamente, al releerlo me he dado cuenta que así debió de haber sido desde el principió, espero a ustedes también les guste este cambio. A las personas que ya leyeron la historia previamente espero que este capítulo se les haya hecho interesante a pesar de que ya han leído los demás capítulos. Gracias a **- Mikatsuki no tenshi -**, que con tu comentario has hecho que mi estilo de escritura mejorara considerablemente. También gracias a todos los que me leen.

Esperen pronto también el cambio del segundo capítulo, el cual quedara casi igual excepto por unas mínimas correcciones, ah y el tercero tampoco se salvara ya que veo que tiene unas faltas de ortografía jejeje.

Nos vemos y ya saben reciban muchos saludos y abrazos de la muerte, que la inspiración siempre les sonría (^.^)


	2. Reencuentros

Reencuentros

Una hora más tarde Marina llego a la Torre de Tokio, lista para el encuentro con sus amigas. Las cuales la esperaban en una cafetería del segundo piso.

-Marina que alegría- exclamo Lucy levantándose de su asiento en cuanto vio entrar a la peli azul.

-Lucy, Anahis que bueno verlas!- grito Marina sin importar que las demás personas se le quedaran viendo y dirigiéndose a la mesa de sus amigas.

-Marina que bueno verte- saludo Anahis en un tono más serio también levantándose.

Las chicas se abrazaron pues se habían extrañado mucho, ya que después de su última aventura en Cefiro las chicas habían tomado caminos diferentes. Lucy se marcho a Paris para terminar sus estudios con sus hermanos. Anahis y Marina se quedaron en Tokio pero como el estudio las mantuvo muy ocupadas en esos 4 años se habían visto solo en contadas ocasiones. El abrazo duro un largo momento pero finalmente se separaron y tomaron asiento.

- qué bueno que regresaste Lucy, en verdad me da mucho gusto verte- confesó Anahis

- si chicas yo también las extrañe muchísimo- Lucy se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas, ya q no fue idea suya irse de la ciudad. Ella quería quedarse con sus amigas, pero sus hermanos insistieron hasta el cansancio para convencerla y al final no pudo negarse, pero como las había extrañado.

-y nosotras a ti Lucy- admitió Marina, tomando brevemente la mano de Lucy y la apreto para que esta no derramara las lagrimas que ya están al borde de salirse.

-bueno chicas díganme, que han hecho durante mi ausencia?- pregunto Lucy tallándose los ojos para borrar sus lagrimas y les sonrió.

-pues no mucho ya sabes estudiar y pues en mis ratos libres practicar esgrima-

-lo mismo que Marina, me la paso estudiando y en mis ratos libres practico el piano o leo un libro, y como estuvo Paris?-

-Paris es hermoso, quede totalmente enamorada, me sentí algo triste cuando mi hermano me dijo que regresaríamos pero también me sentí muy feliz por que las volvería a ver- dijo Lucy con la voz llena de emoción y esta vez dejo correr libremente sus lagrimas, se levanto de la mesa y se volvió abrazar a sus amigas las cuales estaban sentadas en sillas continuas haciendo el trabajo de la guerrera del fuego más fácil.

-vamos Lucy no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así- la consoló Anahis pero su voz estaba algo quebrada.

-es que no saben lo feliz que estoy- Lucy apretó mas a sus amigas, para transmitirles todo lo que sentía.

Después de una sesión de lágrimas, las chicas volvieron a separarse para comenzar una animada conversación sobre sus vidas cuando estuvieron separadas. Lucy platico de lo mucho que le gusto Paris inclusive hiso una enorme lista de las miles de razones por las cuales se había enamorado de la ciudad. Las chicas escucharon atentamente para luego relatar también de los últimos sucesos que habían vivido en Tokio los cuales no eran muchos.

Las tres estaban muy cambiadas físicamente, ya no eran las mimas niñas de antes porque a pesar de aun ser jóvenes sus cuerpos habían tomado ya la forma de unas jovencitas en desarrollo. Lucy estaba más alta, seguía siendo la más baja de las tres pero no por mucho, ya no usaba su trenza ahora llevaba su rojizo cabello en libertad el cual estaba muy largo y por supuesto que su cuerpo también estaba cambiado, era delgado pero con las correctas curvas en los lugares correctos. Anahis también había crecido, llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, sus antiguos lentes ahora eran remplazados por unos más modernos que le daban un aire bastante interesante, también tenía una complexión delgada pero al igual que Lucy su cuerpo se curveaba en las partes correctas. Marina por su parte era la que parecía la misma, su cabello azulado lo llevaba largo y suelto como siempre, seguía siendo la más alta, de cuerpo espectacular y bien formado a causa de sus prácticas de esgrima. Y en sus caracteres las chicas seguían siendo las mismas, alegres, fuertes y valientes como siempre.

Todo parecía perfecto, las tres amigas estaban juntas otra vez y al parecer las cosas entre ellas no cambiaron ya que se sentían tan a gusto como antes. Pero había un pequeño problemita, la guerrera del agua se veía un algo distraída y en ocasiones perdía el hilo de la conversación ocasionando que sus amigas se preocuparan.

-Marina te pasa algo?- pregunto Lucy con una mueca de preocupación en la cara.

-no Lucy, todo está bien, es solo que…nada olvídalo, estoy cansada eso es todo- Marina le sonrió, prefería no preocupar a su amiga, ya que si le contaba lo que había sucedido de seguro Lucy con su imaginación empezaría armar una tormenta y todo por nada.

A pesar de que Marina sonreía, Anahis empezó a mirarla con cara de que ella no se tragaba su sonrisa inocente, al percatarse q Anahis la estaba mirando la peli azul empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-como andan de amor chicas? supongo que después de tanto tiempo ya deberán tener a alguien en sus vidas- pregunto de nuevo Lucy ya que se había formado un extraño silencio después de que Marina confirmara que estaba bien.

-Lucy! Como preguntas eso, sabes que el único que me interesa es Paris, a pesar que no lo e visto no puedo olvidarlo- respondió Anahis olvidándose por completo de las sospechas que tenia de su amiga, claro al decir esto su cara se torno roja como tomate.

Marina y Lucy tuvieron que darle un trago a sus cafés para no reírse de su amiga, no podían creer que a pesar de los años Anahis se comportara como una niña tímida.

-te entiendo Anahis, yo tampoco e podido olvidarme de mi querido Latis- dijo Lucy calmándose y instintivamente tomo el medallón que Latis un día le regalo, pues siempre lo llevaba puesto- pero supongo que tu Marina tienes muchos pretendientes y has de cambiar de novio muy seguido no?- continuo la peli roja mirando pícaramente a su amiga.

Al escuchar estas palabras la joven se sonrojo, en todos estos años nunca les conto a sus amigas sobre su amor secreto por Clef.

-deja el misterio Marina yo se que tu tienes alguien importante en tu vida, vamos cuenta- Lucy no se dio por vencida, así que como si fuera niña chiquita empezó a picarle las costillas a Marina para que confesara.

Ante tal gesto Marina empezó a reír como loca ya que ese era su punto débil, si le tocaban las costillas estallaba a carcajadas, por lo que Lucy tuvo que dejarla en paz ya que la gente las miraba como bichos raros.

Cuando Marina por fin pudo recuperar su estado normal, se dirigió a Lucy con mirada asesina y pronuncio entre dientes-no vuelvas hacer eso porque sino te juro que puedes considerarte muerta-

Ante estas palabras la guerrera del fuego trago saliva con una expresión de sumo horror en la cara. Era verdad que ella era una chica muy valiente pero ver como Marina la miraba y la amenazaba podría asustar a cualquiera. Pero tal pose amenazadora duro poco ya que pronto la guerrera del agua desvió su mirada hacia la ventana mientras un brillo de tristeza se asomo a sus ojos.

-chicas debo confesarles algo, la verdad es que si estoy enamorada de alguien, si no se los dije antes fue porque no pensé que fuera realmente amor pero con el pasar del tiempo me he dado cuenta que realmente estoy enamorada, perdón- volteo a ver a ambas chicas, las cuales se encontraban al borde de sus asientos.

-vamos Marina sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, somos tus amigas y no tienes que pedir disculpas- la apoyo Anahis que se había mantenido al margen de todo el asunto pero ahora le dedicaba una de sus tantas sonrías tranquilizadoras, para animar a su amiga a confesarse.

-yo estoy enamorada de… Clef- respondió Marina en un susurro lo suficiente audible para que sus amigas la escucharan.

-GURU CLEF!- gritaron al unísono Lucy y Anahis bastantes sorprendías, y si no hubiera sido por que estaban sentadas de seguro hubieran caído como costales de papas al suelo, ya que sus caras se tornaron blancas de sorpresa.

-shhh, de seguro ese grito se escucho hasta en Cefiro-las callo Marina ya que de nueva cuenta las demás personas del restaurante las miraban raro.

-disculpa Marina es solo que como fue que te enamoraste del mago supremo de Cefiro?- pregunto Anahis quien se veía más repuesta que Lucy ya que la guerrera del fuego seguía blanca casi tornándose transparente y con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-ni yo misma lo se, la segunda vez que regresamos a Cefiro pase mucho tiempo con él al principio pensé que solo buscaba su amistad, pero como pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que necesitaba de su compañía y empecé a verlo con diferentes ojos- la guerrera dejo escapar un largo suspiro al recordar todos los momentos vividos al lado de su amado mago.

-wow, pero que sorpresa nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, todo este tiempo pensé que estabas enamorada de Ascot- por fin Lucy salió de su sorpresa y tomo una postura más relajada.

-no, Ascot solo es un buen amigo- afirmo Marina dándole un sorbo a su café.

- lástima que nunca podamos regresar- se lamento Anahis agachando su triste mirada, gesto que las otras dos chicas imitaron.

-bueno nunca lo hemos intentado, saben en una semana se cumple el aniversario de nuestra primera visita a Céfiro, tal vez si lo intentáramos podríamos regresar- como siempre propuso Lucy de forma optimista levantando su rostro con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos.

-Lucy tiene razón, si lo intentamos a lo mejor volvemos- se animo Marina

-no lo sé, que pasa si fallamos?- Anahis no estaba muy convencida.

-Anahis vamos a intentarlo y si fallamos por lo menos podemos estar tranquilas por que hicimos lo mejor para poder hacer realidad nuestros sueños –la animo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-está bien, vamos a intentarlo- dijo Anahis sonriendo pero no muy segura.

-si! Que les parece si para festejar vamos a cenar esta noche?-propuso Marina un poco más animada.

-claro, todavía tengo tanto que platicarles- comento Lucy

-entonces paso por ustedes a las 8- se ofreció Marina

-por mi está bien- acepto Anahis

-perfecto- le siguió Lucy

-nos vemos a las ocho- repitió Marina.

Después de pagar la cuénta las tres chicas se levantaron, salieron del restaurante y se subieron al elevador bromeando una con otra hasta salir a la calle donde cada una tomo un rumbo distinto para ir a su casa. Lucy al llegar a casa decidió tomarse un descanso pues todavía tenia varias horas hasta que empezara la reunión con sus amigas y el viaje de regreso había sido agotador.

Por su parte Anahis decidió ir al jardín y ocupar su tiempo en leer una novela de amor que una amiga le había prestado. Ahora que habia la posibilidad de regresar a Cefiro no puedo evitar pensar en Paris, la persona que tanto amaba. Quería volver a verlo con todo su corazón, ya que como le confesó a sus amigas lo seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas. Para ella Paris seria siempre su único amor, solo esperaba que el sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Marina se paso el resto de la tarde escogiendo el vestuario de la cena, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sucedido esa mañana. Tal vez fuera por los nervios o simplemente por miedo, ella sentía una presencia que parecía seguirla a todas partes, cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta y le recordaba a cada segundo el incidente en la bañera. Así se paso el resto de la tarde, entre descansos, lecturas, añoranzas y sensaciones extrañas. Hasta que llego la noche y Marina sintió que era hora de recoger a sus amigas.

Como la casa de Anahis quedaba mas cerca Marina se decidió a ir por ella primero, en 15 minutos vemos a una Anahis corriendo al encuentro con Marina que ya la estaba esperando en el carro.

-buenas noches Marina- saludo Anahis con una sonrisa subiéndose al asiento del copiloto.

-hola Anahis, pero por dios niña deja las formalidades, somos amigas no extrañas- comento Marina en un tono escandalizado como si lo que hubiera dicho Anahis fuera un crimen.

-perdón Marina pero ya sabes cómo soy- sonrió tímidamente.

-no te preocupes, te conozco y se cómo eres y creeme que no tengo intenciones de cambiarte, te quiero así como eres- dijo Marina en tono dulce dedicándole una sonrisa para dar a entender que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-gracias Marina-

Marina arranco el carro de nueva cuenta y como la casa de Lucy quedaba como a unos 45 minutos, este lapso de tiempo le sirvió a la guerrera del viento para sacarse una duda que tenía en la cabeza desde esa mañana.

-Marina, sabes no pude dejar de notar que en la mañana te encontrabas algo distraída, incluso ahora puedo ver un brillo de preocupación en tus ojos y por favor no me salgas con eso de que no es nada-

Marian se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero pensó que después de todo era mejor hablar con alguien de lo sucedido -tengo que decirte algo, esta mañana después de que hablara por teléfono con Lucy tome una ducha, entonces sentí como una presencia me atravesaba el cuerpo y a causa del impacto me desmaye pero cuando desperté todo estaba bien. No quise decir nada enfrente de Lucy por que ya ves como se preocupa, y yo me siento bien físicamente solo tengo esta sensación de que alguien me vigila-

-eso podría ser peligroso no crees? Además es muy raro, dime y esta presencia crees que quiera hacerte daño?-

-no lo sé, todo paso tan rápido incluso pienso que todo lo estoy imaginando por la emoción de verlas de nuevo y nuestro pronto regreso a Cefiro-

-lo mejor será no decirle nada a Lucy, como tú dices puede que sea todo imaginación tuya, pero si pasa algo mas prométeme que me lo dirás-

-gracias Anahis y no te preocupes que si me vuelve a suceder te lo diré- ambas chicas se sonrieron.

Pasaron por Lucy y se fueron a cenar, platicaron de tantas cosas, reían y se escuchaban la una a la otra con atención. Se notaba que se habían extrañado mucho esos años, incluso Anahis y Marina se encontraban muy relajadas olvidando por completo las extrañas cosas que le sucedían a la segunda.

-creo chicas que ya es hora de regresar a casa, ya es un poco tarde- advirtió Anahis al darse cuenta que ya era muy tarde.

-tienes razón mis hermanos ya se deben de estar preguntando donde estoy-Lucy reviso su reloj de mano y confirmo que ya era hora de regresar.

-bueno chicas, pago y nos vamos- concluyo Marina

En el camino a casa, a causa del cansancio o simplemente ya se habían contado todo, las chicas iban muy calladas, pensando en aquella aventura que un día vivieron y les había marcado la que Lucy rompio el silencio -entonces que chicas dentro de una semana iremos a la Torre de Tokio a intentar regresar a Cefiro?-

-fue lo que acordamos-les recordó Marina

-pues sí, no perdemos nada intentándolo-siguió Anahis

Así cada una pasó el resto de la semana pensando en la posibilidad de regresar a Céfiro y de volver a ver a los dueños de sus corazones.

**Una semana después**

Tres chicas caminaban rumbo a la torre de Tokio, todas con el mismo propósito: encontrar de nuevo el amor. Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, las jovenes se encontraron en la entrada de la torre, como saludo se sonrió la una a la otra y tomaron el elevador que las llevaría a la parte más alta de la torre y a su destino.

Las guerreras se tomaron de la mano y se reunieron en centro de la torre.

-hoy en este día- comenzó Lucy

-pedimos con todo el corazón-continuo Anahis

-regresar a Cefiro- termino Marina

Cerraron sus ojos y con todo el corazón rogaron a los dioses porque sus plegarias fueran escuchadas y que su anhelo se hiciera realidad.

-Lo ven chicas les dije que no funcionaria- se lamento Anahis aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Anahis abre los ojos que nos vamos a estrellarrr- grito Marina pues sus cuerpos sucumbieron ante la gravedad y ahora se encontraban cayendo en picada hacia el vacio.

-funciono! - grito Lucy pero de felicidad sin importarle siquiera que ponto serian papilla en el piso.

Pero como en Cefiro todo se puede y como no queremos terminar esta historia con nuestras guerreras muertas pues digamos que Fyula llego de nuevo a rescatarlas.

-pensé que moriríamos- dijo Marina agarrada fuertemente del brazo de Anahis.

-no seas tan exagerada Marina, ya sabes que nunca nos estrellamos, no se de que te preocupas- contesto Lucy en tono burlón y sin preocupación alguna, ganándose así otra mirada asesina por parte de la guerrera del agua.

Anahis rio ante la situación hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle- chicas ya vieron, céfiro esta hermoso-

- si es cierto, esta como la primera vez que estuvimos aquí- observo Marina olvidando las ganas de asesinar a su tan querida amiga Lucy.

Mientras observaban el paisaje las chicas se perdieron en sus pensamientos, pues ahora que habían regresado no sabían que esperar.

Marina "por dios que nervios al fin volveré a ver a Clef. Pero como declararle mis sentimientos, tal vez el no sienta lo mismo que yo y arruine todo. Si se lo digo y me rechaza como sucede en mis sueños no tendría el valor para verlo de nuevo a la cara."

Anahis "al fin volveré a ver a Paris, después de tanto tiempo nos volveremos a encontrar. Seguirá sintiendo el mismo amor de antes? Tal vez encontró a otra chica y ya me olvido, que nervios"

Lucy "Latis, nos veremos muy pronto, espero que todavía estés en el castillo, espero que todavía me estés esperando"

Grande fue la sorpresa de las guerreras al encontrarse a todos sus antiguos amigos reunidos en la entrada del castillo. El pez aterrizo y las tres chicas bajaron lo más pronto posible y enseguida fueron envueltas en abrazos.

-Anahis que alegría verte- dijo Paris sosteniendo fuertemente entre sus brazos a su amada.

-Paris- Anahis estaba sin habla solo se acomodo en el pecho del hombre que tanto amaba y aspiro su aroma.

-Lucy como te extrañe- dijo Latis también sosteniendo fuertemente a Lucy entre sus brazos

-Latis yo también te extrañe muchísimo- Lucy lo abrazo con el mismo fervor pues ahora que lo tenia de nuevo con ella no lo quería dejar ir.

-mi niña que alegría verte- Caldina mantenía bien abrazada a Marina, pero como los abrazos de Caldina son tipo oso, en pocos segundos a Marina ya le faltaba el aire.

-Caldina suelta a Marina que la vas a hogar, que no ves que ya se puso morada?- la regaño Ráfaga

-uups perdón- se disculpo Caldina al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado su efusivo abrazo.

-no te preocupes Caldina yo también estoy feliz de verte, hola Ráfaga como estas?- saludo Marina al espadachín el cual también le dio un breve abrazo.

-feliz de tenerlas de regreso- contesto dirigiéndole una sonrisa y separándose de ella para saludar a las otras guerreras quienes habían sido alejadas de sus amados por una bailarina que las torturaba con sus abrazos.

-hola Ráfaga- saludaron Anahis y Lucy, después de haber sido rescatadas de los brazos de Caldina y haber saludado con un ligero abrazo a su salvador.

-bienvenidas- saludo Ascot tímidamente sin siquiera levantar el rostro y ocultando sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

-Ascot que alegría- lo abrazo Marina y Ascot enseguidase sonrojo pero correspondió al abrazo.

-hola Ascot- saludaron las demás.

-mis queridas niñas del mundo mágico, que alegría verlas- esta vez se ahorraron los abrazos y las chicas le dieron un abrazo grupal a Presea la cual rio de gusto.

-bienvenidas guerreras mágicas- las tres chicas se separaron de Presea solo para ver al joven que ahora las saludaba con una sonrisa.

-Guru Clef, eres tú?- pregunto Lucy muy sorprendida.

-así es Lucy- confirmo Clef, el cual estaba muy cambiado físicamente. Ahora lucia como un joven de 25 años, un poco más alto que su báculo, su cabello lila seguía estando corto y por supuesto seguía teniendo los mismos ojos color mar.

Marina no cabía en su sombro la verdad había cambiado mucho, ya no era el mismo niño de antes, pero su mirada seguía siendo clara, tranquila, reconfortante y cálida, tal vez Clef cambio físicamente pero por dentro seguía siendo el mago del cual Marina se habia enamorado. Esto causo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la guerrera, pero de repente todo empezó a dar vueltas y poco a poco una obscuridad la rodeo. Pero poco antes de perder el conocimiento volvió a sentir la presencia y escucho una clara voz que decía -eres mío Clef, esta vez no escaparas…-

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Como lo prometi, aqui esta la nueva version del segundo capi, sigue estando igual solo intente agregar un poco mas de detalles y descripciones espero les haya gustado. Pero antes de continuar les pido una inmensa disculpa por mis malas descripciones de los personajes, es q pueden decirme q les saque el area y perimetro de cualquier figura pero no me pidan q describan personas x q soy pesima en eso, asi q si la neta no les gusto como describi a las guerreras y a nuestro mago favorito pues hay ustedes se los imaginan xD

Tambien espero q mi patetico intento de humor les haya sacado x lo menos una sonrisa :p

Esperen pronto la actualisacion del tercer capi y el nuevo capitulo tambien pues ya llevo escrito un buen pedaso solo me falta terminarlo y pasarlo a mi compu ^_^

Mil gracias a todos los q me leen y por dejarme sus review q la verdad me animan a seguir adelante y no dejar este fic en el olvido, bueno nos vemos en los proximos capitulos

Resiban muchos saludos y abarzos de la muerte y q la inspiraccion siempre les sonria (^.^)


	3. Le pirámide de la vida y sucesos extraño

**Le pirámide de la vida y sucesos extraños**

**Discleimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (ya quiesiera yo T.T) todo es de Clamp yo solo tomo pretado a los personajes para entretenimeinto personal ^_^

* * *

Todo era total obscuridad pero poco a poco todo se iba disipando y al abrir los ojos Marina pudo darse cuenta que estaba en un bosque lleno de hermosas flores y abundantes árboles frutales.

Pero como había llegado ahí, lo último que la guerrera recordaba era que estaba en el castillo con todos sus amigos. Este asunto en verdad se estaba tornando raro, primero se desmayaba en Tokio y luego aquí en Cefiro, que le estaba sucediendo? Bueno ya luego se preocuparía de ese asunto lo que más importaba ahora era encontrar su camino de vuelta. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo esperanzada en que su fuerza de voluntad la guiara a su destino.

No había caminado ni diez minutos cuando se encontró una cosa bastante peculiar, frente a ella se hallaba una pirámide blanca con 5 escalones. En la punta de esta se erguía un arco adornado con flores de varios colores y bajo el arco una banca también de color blanca. Marina estaba completamente maravillada pues nunca en el tiempo que había estado en Cefiro había visto cosa tan más bella.

-hermoso no lo crees?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltear Marina se encontró con una chica de cabellos y ojos grises, un poco más alta que ella y de espectacular figura. La joven aparentaba tener como unos 20 años y le sonreía amablemente.

- si es muy lindo- contesto Marina devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- aquí suelo pasar mucho tiempo pero nunca antes había tenido una visitante, dime como llegaste hasta aquí?-

-la verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé, estaba en el castillo de Cefiro y de repente todo se volvió obscuro y desperté aquí- Marina se tomo la cabeza pues por tanto pensar en cómo había llegado ahí le estaba causando una jaqueca.

-siempre es bueno recibir visitas así q no importa como llegaste, sino q estas aquí- la extraña volvió a sonreír.

-gracias me haces sentir más tranquila y más cómoda, pero dónde estoy?- Marina no perdería oportunidad para saber donde había ido a parar.

-bueno jovencita estas en un bosque muy especial, este es el bosque del renacimiento- la extraña tomo a Marina del brazo y la dirigió hacia la pirámide

- el bosque del renacimiento?- pregunto la guerrera sumamente confundida y dejándose guiar.

- si querida, es el bosque donde vienen las personas o criaturas q están heridas y así poder recuperarse. Por eso lleva ese nombre porque de cierta forma ellos renacen.-

-oh q maravilloso, entonces este debe de ser un lugar muy poderoso- la peli azul la miraba con mucha atención pues toda información que la chica le diera podría servirle para regresar al castillo.

- la verdad es que si y sobre todo muy difícil de entrar en él, me pregunto cómo es que entraste, acaso estabas herida?- sin soltar el brazo de la guerrera se detuvo para observarla con detenimiento para buscar alguna herida.

Marina sonrió algo apenada ya que no estaba acostumbrada que la mirasen de esa forma- para nada, solo me desmaye y aquí desperté-

-bueno ya nos preocuparemos de eso luego, dime cómo te llamas?- la extraña continuo guiando a la guerrera.

- hay perdón, mi nombre es Marina y el tuyo?- esta vez fue Marina quien se detuvo y de buena gana le tendió la mano que tenia libre.

- es verdad que tonta soy, se me olvido presentarme- la joven rio- mi nombre es Alana- Alana soltó a Marina para después tomar la mano que esta le ofrecía.

Al contacto la guerrera sintió cierta paz y aunque muchas veces su madre le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada de los extraños aunque estos lucieran inofensivos pues ella nunca sabría cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, esta vez Marina paso por alto ese consejo. Porque con Alana era diferente, sentía que la conocía de antes, además la joven emanaba una confianza natural. Y si uno no se arriesgaba a conocer a los extraños pues entonces nunca tendría uno amigos o novio, al menos eso era lo que pensaba nuestra guerrera. Marina se encontraba totalmente hechizada por la mirada de Alana y lo único que podía hacer era sonreírle sin soltar su mano. Por fin la joven decidió terminar son el silencio.

-es un placer conocerte Marina, ahora por favor déjame mostrarte la pirámide de la vida, es hermosa cuando la ves de cerca, ven-Alana sin soltar a Marina corrió hacia la obra de mármol.

Marina sin pensarlo corrió junto a la chica, de pronto se sintió ligera, confiada, llena de fuerzas y tan feliz. Al llegar a la famosa pirámide se detuvieron para poder recuperar el alimento porque a pesar que la carrera había sido corta habían corrido muy rápido.

- tienes razón de cerca es más bella y dime por que se llama la pirámide de la vida?- Alana rio ante la curiosidad de su visitante, la cual no tardo en ponerse roja.

-vaya que eres curiosa querida, déjame explicarte; esta es la pirámide de la vida porque básicamente es lo que hace, es la fuente de vida de este bosque, si algo le llegara a pasar este bosque moriría-

- ya veo- Marina estaba facinada con la historia que acababa de escuchar, por lo que solo logro asentir en señal de que había comprendido.

- te gustaría subir, cuando llegas a la punta tienes una vista preciosa- Alana subió el primer escalón y le tendió una mano a la guerrera.

- en verdad podemos subir?- Marina no estaba muy convencida.

- por supuesto, confía en mí- la joven sonrió haciendo que Marina se perdiera de nuevo en esa sonrisa, como autómata tomo la mano de la joven subiendo también al primer escalón.

Entonces sucedió de nuevo, todo se volvió obscuro y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba recostada en una cama cubierta con una sabana color azul pastel. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su antigua habitación en el castillo de Cefiro. También se dio cuenta que sus amigas se encontraban cada una al lado de su cama, Anahis a su derecha y Lucy a su izquierda. No pudo evitar sonreír al adivinar que ambas chicas se habían quedado para cuidar de su sueño pero q al final el cansancio las había vencido, y como culparlas si ella misma estaba agotada. De pronto recordó lo que había sucedido segundos atrás, "entonces todo había sido un sueño?" pero es que todo había sido tan real, el bosque, la pirámide, incluso esa joven.

-Alana- Marina dejo escapar ese nombre casi sin darse cuenta. Esa chica de mirada cautivadora tenía algo especial por lo tanto tenía que ser real. Pero si era real entonces donde se encontraba ese bosque? Como había llegado hasta ahí? Quien era esa chica en realidad? Tantas preguntas y ni una respuesta, ojala hubiera podido tener más tiempo para conversar con ella. Lo único que le quedaba era descansar y esperar que en sus sueños se repitiera la visita a ese lugar tan hermoso. Así con la esperanza de volver a ver a Alana y por el cansancio quedo sumida en un profundo sueño. Para su desgracia esa noche durmió como si nada y no volvió a ver aquel bosque.

**En el salón principal**

- Guru Clef que pasa, porque nos has citado aquí?- pregunto un fastidiado Paris. Ya que después del repentino desmayo de Marina le había pedido a él y Latis que fueran al salón principal para discutir dicho acontecimiento. Ahora los tres hombres se encontraban en el salón principal, Clef sentado en el centro y ambos chicos frente a él.

- quiero hablarles sobre el desmayo de Marina- contesto el mago muy serio.

- por qué? Acaso eso significa algo malo? No me digas que otra vez las chicas regresaron para pelear- Paris en realidad estaba preocupado pues lo único que quería era disfrutar del romance que había dejado a medias con Anahis.

- no puedo asegurar nada Paris, pero cuando ella se desmayo sentí algo extraño, no sé cómo decirlo-

- como una presencia?- Latis hablo por primera vez

- tú también la sentiste?- Clef estaba confundido pero algo aliviado ya que por un momento pensó que todo había sido una alucinación.

-así es, fue como un ente, una presencia, la verdad no estoy seguro pues lo sentí muy débil-

-yo también, pero de que pasó algo raro de eso estoy seguro-Clef se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a una ventana que tenia del lado izquierdo para admirar el paisaje, todo se veía tan tranquilo.

-crees que sea algo malo?- volvió preguntar el peli verde ya que no quería quedarse fuera de la conversación.

- no lo sé, fue todo tan rápido que no pude analizar si la presencia era mala o no-Clef se veía consternado- por el momento lo mejor es esperar, ya el tiempo aclarara las cosas. Eso sí les pido que estén muy alerta por si este acontecimiento vuelve a suceder-

- ojala no sea una nueva amenaza- comento Paris mirando fijamente a Clef.

-esperemos que no Paris- el hechicero se volteo para ver al chico y dedicarle una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora pues comprendía la preocupación que este sentía.

- si no me necesitas más me retiro, buenas noches Guru Clef, que descanses- Paris hiso una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida – buenas noches Latis- se dirigió al espadachín antes de salir.

-buenas noches- contestaron al unisonó.

Cuando por fin la puerta se cerro Latis se dirigió a su maestro- piensas decírselo a ellas?-

-sí, creo que deben de estar al tanto de todo pero solo se lo diré a Lucy y Anahis, me preocupa la salud de Marina y no quiero inquietarla por algo así- respondió el mago dirigiendo su atención de nuevo al paisaje que tenía fuera.

-puede ser peligroso, sería mejor que las tres lo supieran- Latis creía que era justo que las chicas estuvieran al tanto de esta nueva "amenaza" pues si tenían que enfrentarse a una nueva guerra tendrían que estar preparadas.

- ya te dije que no Latis, ya cuando este seguro que la salud de la guerrera del agua sea más estable se lo diré o si las cosas empeoran, pero estoy seguro que eso no sucederá- contesto Clef con un tono algo frio.

- solo tú sabes lo que haces y si así lo crees conveniente entonces no hay más que discutir. Buenas noches Guru Clef- se despidió el espadachín.

- buenas noches Latis-

Latis salió del salón principal dejando a un Clef preocupado porque a pesar de lo que acababa de decir no estaba seguro de esta nueva situación. Después de todo ese desmayo de Marina había sido muy extraño pero al día siguiente a primera hora iría a ver como seguía, por ahora solo quedaba descansar y prepararse para cualquier cosa que el futuro les trajera.

**Al día siguiente**

Anahis abrió los ojos, pues los rayos del sol como siempre haciendo de las suyas la habían despertado. Estaba algo confusa pues no recordaba muy bien donde estaba y porque se encontraba sentada en una silla y recargada en esa cama. Pero ni tarde ni perezosa la realidad le dio de golpe, haciendo que recordara los acontecimientos del día anterior, su regreso a Cefiro y el desmayo de Marina. Al recordarla se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba acostada como la habían dejado anoche.

- Lucy despierta, Marina no está- Anahis se dio la tarea de despertar a su otra amiga la cual tardo varios segundos en reaccionar ya que había despertado igual de confundida que Anahis. Al comprender finalmente las palabras de la guerrera del viento abrió los ojos muy grande al comprobar que Marina había desaparecido.

- donde esta Marina Anahis?- pregunto mientras volteaba a todos lados para comprobar que efectivamente Marina no estaba dentro de su habitación.

- no lo sé-respondió la rubia también mirando a su alrededor.

- voy a ver si esta en el baño- Lucy se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a tal lugar el cual solo estaba a unos paso de la cama. Toco y al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta con cautela pero su amiga tampoco se encontraba ahí.

- si esta?- pregunto Anahis, entrando también al baño.

- no, Anahis ahora que haremos?- Lucy miro desesperada a la guerrera del aire.

- creo que lo mejor será avisarle a los demás, cálmate Lucy estoy segura que Marina debe encontrarse cerca- Anahis intento sonreír para tranquilizar a su amiga pero sin mucho éxito ya que ella también estaba muy preocupada.

- tienes razón, vamos- cuando ambas guerreras se decidían a salir de pronto tocaron la puerta. Lucy no tardo ni un segundo en abrir.

- Buenos días Lucy, como sigue Marina?- pregunto el hechicero cortésmente.

-hay Guru Clef Marina desapareció- Lucy estaba al borde las lagrimas.

Anahis se dispuso abrazar a su amiga- cálmate Lucy la vamos a encontrar-

-como es que Marina desapareció?- Clef entro a la recamara y confirmo lo que ambas chicas le decían.

- como lo oyes hoy cuando despertamos Marina ya no estaba, la buscamos incluso en el baño y no esta- explico Anahis

- pero no puede ser, si ayer se veía muy mal, dudo que se haya recuperado lo suficiente como para andar saliendo- comento Clef recorriendo con su mirada el cuarto esperando que mágicamente la guerrera apareciera.

De pronto una puerta corrediza se abrió del otro lado de la habitación y dejo al descubierto a la persona que tanto andaban buscando. Marina se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas abrazadas y a Lucy llorando pero sobre todo se sorprendió de verlo a él en su habitación lo cual le causo un ligero sonrojo.

- hola, ya despertaron chicas?- Marina sonrió y Lucy corrió a sus brazos llorando desconsolada- que te pasa Lucy?- Marina estaba desconcertada - no me digan que han vuelto atacar a Cefiro y que por eso estamos aquí?- le pregunto a Clef y Anahis ya que ella estaba más tranquila que Lucy

-No es eso Marina es solo que cuando despertamos no te encontramos y estábamos muy preocupadas por ti- respondió Anahis y también se unió al abrazo

La mirada de Marina se enterneció- hay chicas lo lamento no quería preocuparlas, es solo que necesitaba aire fresco y decidí salir un momento a la terraza-

-No te preocupes Marina, como te sientes hoy?- pregunto el mago al ver que las jóvenes no respondías y solo se dedicaban a abrazar a su convaleciente amiga

- muy bien por qué?- la chica lo miro fijamente. Al despertar pensó que también había sido un sueño que Clef hubiera cambiado pero al parecer ese cambio era tan real como a las chicas que sostenía en sus brazos.

- es que acaso no recuerdas que ayer te desmayaste?- Anahis se separo de su amiga para verle el rostro

- Ahhh eso, no tienen que preocuparse, es normal-

-a que te refieres Marina?- esta vez pregunto Lucy también separándose y limpiándose las lagrimas.

- sí que es normal, hace unos días me sentí algo débil y decidí ir al doctor y este me dijo que me encontraba algo débil pero que lo único que necesitaba era descansar y alimentarme mejor- Marina sonrió pícaramente como si de una niña traviesa se tratase, arrancado una sonrisa de los presentes.

- estás segura Marina, yo te encuentro algo pálida- Clef lo había notado ya que el sol le daba directo a la cara y podía notar una tonalidad amarillenta que hacia q la chica se viera frágil y enferma. Causando una gran preocupación al mago ya que después de todo era una de las guerreras mágicas, las que habían ayudado a Cefiro en dos ocasiones y todo lo que les pasara a ellas le preocupaba de sobremanera.

- claro Clef, estoy segura que me veo pálida por lo mismo de mi debilidad, pero yo me siento de maravilla ahora que estamos de regreso a este mundo- Marina sonrió para tranquilizarlos a todos "wow Clef está realmente preocupado por mi eso quiere decir que en verdad le intereso. Cálmate Marina no debes hacerte ilusiones tan pronto."

-Marina!- todos vieron como entraba corriendo una joven morena de pelo rosado y que pronto envolvió en un abrazo a la joven guerrera- ya despertaste, te sientes bien?- pregunto Caldina sin soltar a la guerrera

-Caldina cálmate, estoy bien solo fue un desmayo de debilidad pero creo que sobreviviré- Marina correspondía al abrazo pues le alegraba saber que aun la seguían queriendo a pesar de que habían pasado varios años.

- no nos vuelvas asustar de esa manera Marina o te juro que me enojare mucho contigo- amenazo la bailarina en tono de mama regañona.

- no te preocupes, con que me alimente bien y descanse con eso recuperare mis fuerzas, vas a ver que pronto no sabrás como deshacerte de mi- bromeo la peli azul.

-en ese caso, señorita arréglate y vamos a desayunar, que hoy he preparado algo delicioso para darles la bienvenida- Caldina miro dulcemente a las tres jóvenes, en verdad que las quería mucho.

- bueno me retiro para que termines de arreglarse jóvenes guerreras, nos vemos en el comedor- Clef se retiro dejando a las chicas solas.

- yo voy a terminar de preparar todo, no tarden en bajar chicas- Caldina también salió pero no sin antes darles un cálido abrazo a cada una de las chicas.

-segura que te encuentras bien Marina- Anahis no se había tragado muy bien esa historia de la debilidad, ya que recordó la conversación que habían tenido días atrás donde Marina le había relatado un suceso donde le había pasado algo parecido.

- por supuesto chicas ya no se preocupes por mí, mejor vayan a cambiarse y arreglarse para bajar juntas al comedor, porque no se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre- dicho esto Marina se toco el estomago de forma dramática. Todas rieron.

-está bien nos vemos aquí afuera para bajar juntas- Lucy salió de la habitación ya que hoy sería el primer día que pasaría al lado de su amado Latis queria verse espectacular. Anahis la siguió pero antes de cerrar la puerta dirigió una mirada a Marina la cual solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza indicándole a su amiga que todo estaba bien.

Marina no se sentía bien, desde que había despertado esa mañana se sentía débil y justo en eso momento tuvo un pequeño mareo que la obligo a sentarse en la enorme cama. Pero eso era algo que no podía decirle a sus amigas ya que si lo sabían de seguro se preocuparían y eso era lo último que quería hacer. De seguro todo era pasajero y con una buena comida se mejoraría. Se recostó por un momento cerrando los ojos esperando que mareo se le pasara, ya cuando se sintió con la fuerza de levantarse se cambio y salió para reunirse con sus amigas.

En el comedor ya todos se encontraban sentados solo faltaba que aparecieran las tres guerreras a las cuales esperaban con ansia.

- les quiero pedir un favor, por ahora no quiero que le hagan muchas preguntas a Marina. A Caldina y a mí nos ha confesado que ha estado algo delicada de salud pero que solo necesita alimentarse mejor y descansar. Así que eviten preguntar que es lo que le pasa , no queremos atosigarla-Clef hablo con su siempre todo calmado pero con algo de autoridad ya que no perdonaría a nadie que se atreviera intervenir en la salud de la guerrera del agua. " porque es que me preocupas tanto Marina, siento un hueco en mi corazón de tan solo pensar que algo malo puede pasarte, que me está pasando?"

Todos asintieron, si la guerrera no se encontraba bien entonces ellos harían todo lo posible para ayudarla. Por fin las chicas hicieron su aparición y Paris y Latis se levantaron para saludar a sus respectivas chicas.

-Anahis querida buenos días como amaneciste?- pregunto el joven príncipe tomándola fuertemente del brazo pero claro con delicadeza

- muy bien gracias Paris- Anahis se puso muy roja al contacto del joven pero aun así sonrió y correspondió al agarre.

-buenos días Lucy- saludo Latis sonriéndole plenamente como raramente lo hacía, pero la pelirroja tenía un efecto en el que no se podía explicar.

-buenos días Latis- Lucy también sonrió

-como amaneciste Marina?- pregunto el espadachín olvidando por completo la advertencia que el mago supremo les había hecho momentos atrás y ganandose una mirada de reproche de este.

- hola Latis, y esto va para todos y así nos evitamos tanta preguntadera sale-la chica dirigió su mirada a los que la esperaban en la mesa y hablo con voz calmada-amanecí muy bien es solo un pequeño malestar pero se me ha pasado, gracias a todos por preocuparse por mi-termino con una sonrisa agradeciéndoles que se preocuparan por ella.

Después de aclarar las cosas se dirigieron a la mesa, claro Paris en un extremo de la mesa pero sentó de su lado derecho a Anahis, Latis estaba sentado al lado izquierdo del príncipe y junto a él Lucy. Al lado de ellos se encontraban Rafaga y Caldina, del lado derecho se encontraban Ascot, Marina y presea. Junto enfrente de Paris, ósea en el otro extremo de la mesa estaba Clef.

- me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor Marina, nos sacaste un buen susto ayer- Rafaga le sonrió alegremente.

- lo siento en verdad no quise preocuparlos- la chica también le sonrió.

Con estas palabras todos empezaron a desayunar, por supuesto el tema a tratar era ponerse al corriente de sus vidas. Primero fue el turno de las guerreras, Lucy relato de su viaje a Paris, Anahis y Marina les contaron que por fin habían logrado terminar sus estudios de preparatoria y que habían pensado tomar unas vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad.

- entonces no piensan quedarse?- pregunto Ascot algo tímido.

Los presentes miraron a las guerreras con ojos expectativos pero las chicas solo se miraron entre ellas intentando hallar una respuesta.

- Ascot yo creo que no es momento de hacerles esas preguntas, vamos chicas no tienen que responder mejor disfruten de sus estadía y ya luego decidirán- Presea miro con ojos compresivos a las chicas y estas la miraron agradecidas.

Un incomodo silencio se dejo caer sobre ellos hasta que la guerrera del fuego lo rompió.

-entonces díganme que ha sido de sus vidas?- pregunto sin mirar a nadie en especial.

De nuevo comenzó una conversación donde Rafaga comento que pronto el y Caldina se casarían y por conclusión Caldina decidió que las recién llegadas fueran sus damas de honor junto con Presea, una petición que las chicas no pudieron rechazar. Paris por fin había asumido su papel como gobernante de Cefiro y Clef aseguro que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo cosa que causo que Anahis lo viera con mucho orgullo. Clef como buen mago se encargaba de varios asuntos entre ellos enseñarle todo lo requerido a Paris con la ayuda de Presea la cual se había convertido en su mano derecha. Latis se dedicaba a mantener buenas relaciones con los demás planetas por lo cual viajaba mucho cosa que le encantaba. Por último Ascot se dedicaba a estudiar para convertirse en un gran hechicero.

- ustedes sí que han estado ocupados- se sorprendió Lucy pues nunca creyó que Latis participaría en los asuntos del castillo

- nada del otro mundo- Paris le resto importancia al asunto ya que prefería no pensar en su trabajo tan temprano – por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta Anahis? así puedes ver cómo ha cambiando Cefiro- le sonrió a la rubia

-eso me encantaría, pero no tienes trabajo que hacer?- a pesar de todo, su deber como príncipe debería estar antes que nada

- creo que por hoy todos pueden dar un descanso de sus obligaciones así porque no se divierte y se van por ahí- sugirió Clef pues era justo que las chicas vieran el mundo que habían ayudado a construir.

- si yo quiero ver todo Cefiro- Lucy estaba emocionadísima que incluso daba pequeños brinquitos en la silla.

- creo que eso no será posible pero intentare mostrarte lo más importante- dijo Latis quien intentaba aguantar la risa ya que el entusiasmo de Lucy tenía cierta gracia

-Marina a mi me encantaría poder acompañarte en el paseo, te parece bien?- pregunto Ascot con un sonrojo.

Marina le sonrió-me encantaría Ascot pero me gustaría descansar un poco más, es que como que no dormí muy bien y tengo algo de sueño-

- en ese caso nos quedamos contigo Marina para qué así puedas descansar tranquila- se ofreció Anahis pues le preocupaba dejar sola a su amiga.

- no es necesario chicas no quiero arruinarles el paseo, además estoy segura que a Caldina no le molestara estar al pendiente de mi, verdad?- Marina miro a la bailarina quien asintió de buena gana.

- en ese caso vamos-dijo Paris levantándose de su silla

Todos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos. Anahis y Paris salieron casi corriendo del comedor para hacer su recorrido en caballo para que fuera más placentero y menos tedioso. Lucy y Latis decidieron pasear a pie. Rafaga y Ascot se fueron a entrenar este último algo cabizbajo. Clef y Presea fueron a cumplir con sus deberes. Caldina y Marina se dirigieron a la habitación de esta última.

- dime mi niña, segura que te sientes bien?- pregunto aun preocupada la peli rosa

- Caldina por favor no me trates como una moribunda, claro que estoy bien ya te dije solo tengo sueño- la peli azul puso cara de fastidio

-está bien, está bien ya no te molesto, mejor vamos a que duermas un rato-

-bueno llegamos querida, te dejo sola para que descanses pero no te preocupes si necesitas algo solo llámame y vendré enseguida-

- gracias Caldina eres muy buena conmigo- Marina abrazo a su amiga

- no tienes que agradecerme, para mí es un placer, bueno te dijo que descanses- esta correspondió el abrazo.

-gracias-

Marina entro a la habitación recargándose en la puerta, le parecía increíble que hubiera tenido la fuerza de llegar hasta ahí. Desde momentos atras en el comedor se volvió a sentir débil y mareada, por eso rechazo la oferta del Ascot. Con pasos tambaleantes se dirigió a la cama pero sus piernas no aguantaron más y Marina cayó bruscamente al piso donde otra vez la obscuridad la empezó a envolver.

* * *

**N/A:**

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la versión renovada del tercer capi, el cual igual que el segundo quedo casi igual solo con unas mínimas correcciones. Porque al leerlo me di cuenta que lo publique con bastantes errores ortográficos y que en más de una vez le cambie el nombre de Marina por Marian jejeje es q se escriben casi igual y a veces me confundo.

Espero esta versión les haya gustado más que la anterior sobre todo a ti **- Mikatsuki no tenshi – **que con tus palabras me has ayudado a mejorar. Mil gracias de nuevo ^_^

Bueno espero sus reviews para que me digan si les gusto o de plano cambio de carrera jejeje

Saluditos de la muerte y la inspiración siempre les sonría (^.^)

Por cierto el nombre de Alana no tiene nada que ver con Alanis, el otro día lo escuche en la TV y me gusto para esta historia :p


	4. La segunda visita y un triste paseo

La segunda visita y un triste paseo

**Notas de la autora**

-blah blah- los personajes están hablando

"blah blah" los personajes están pensando

* * *

De nuevo estaba tendida en el pasto, al abrir los ojos e inspeccionar el lugar se dio cuenta q otra vez se encontraba en el bosque del renacimiento. Como es que estaba tan segura? Pues la verdad no lo estaba pero lo supuso ya que de nuevo lo último que recordaba es que se había desmayado. Que le estaba pasando? Porque de nueva cuenta regresaba? Por que eso le pasaba a ella? Otra vez se encontraba con miles de preguntas y sin ninguna respuesta, todo este asunto era bastante frustrante.

Decidió por fin levantarse, frente a ella se encontraba una cabaña de madera, al lado se encontraba un lago y mejor aun, ahí justo frente la cabaña se encontraba una mujer de largos cabellos grises regando el pequeño jardín. Seria ella?

-Alana?- llamo a la chica.

La mujer volteo y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era ella y que le sonreía amablemente como si todo estuviera bien, esto logro arrancarle de sus propios labios una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-hola Marina, regresaste- Alana corrió para abrazarla.

- así es pero no me preguntes como lo hice porque de nuevo no sabría que decirte- Marina se refugió en los brazos de la joven pues ahí encontraba algo de alivio a toda la confusión y opresión que sentía en ese momento.

- de hecho no tienes que explicarme, después de nuestro breve encuentro me puse a pensar las cosas y creo que he encontrado la respuesta a lo que está pasando.-

-hablas enserio?-Marina estaba que no cabía de felicidad, era como si de repente a un niño le hubieran dicho que había sido invitado al taller de Santa, decidió romper el abrazo para que Alana le explicara.

-si, entremos y así puedo explicarte mejor-

Amabas chicas se dirigieron a la cabaña, al entrar Marina se encontró con una pequeña sala, que aunque su tamaño era reducido no dejaba de ser acogedora como su dueña. En el centro se encontraba una mesita de cristal y sobre esta un jarrón con varias rosas azules. Por supuesto al rededor de esta se encontraban tres sillones color azul claro, en cada esquina del cuarto había mesitas con lámparas de un azul más obscuro.

-se q no es gran cosa comparada a un castillo pero en verdad siéntete en casa, ten por seguro que siempre serás bienvenida- Alana bajo un poco su rostro y Marina pudo notar que se había sonrojado.

- no tienes por qué avergonzarte, tal vez no sea un castillo pero se siente un ambiente tan cálido y pacifico que hace que encante- Marina le sonrió.

Ante tal gesto, la chica en seguida se animo y levanto su rostro con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos.

- bueno en ese caso toma asiento, te atraeré algo de té y pastelillos ya que te ves algo pálida, te encuentras bien?- ahora fue el turno de Marina de sonrojarse, ya que Alana se dedicaba a explorar su rostro como si se tratara de la cosa más rara que hubiera visto en su vida.

-si estoy bien, es solo un poco de debilidad, eso es todo- la guerrera desvió su mirada.

-segura?- Alana no se había convencido con tal explicación.

Buscaba la mirada de su acompañante pero esta se negó a regresarle la mirada, así que no le quedo más remedio que suspirar en señal de resignación, si Marina no quería hablar sus razones tenia y no quería obligarla después de todo solo quería que se sintiera cómoda y en confianza.

-confiare en ti, si dices que no es nada importante te creo, pero si en algún momento te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo-

-gracias- Marina estaba aliviada que no hiciera mas preguntas, así que decidió dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-bueno siéntate, en un momento regreso- Alana se dirigió hacia una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y Marina supuso que era la cocina.

Estaba realmente aliviada pues no podía decirle a Alana que desde su primera visita a ese extraño bosque se sentía débil y mareada casi todo el tiempo. No, definitivamente no podía decirle, esa joven había sido dulce y amable con ella y ahora no podía decirle que visitarla le hacía mal. Pero en todo esto había algo extraño, a pesar de verse pálida se sentía fuerte, con muchas energías, todo lo contrario a cuando estaba en el castillo.

Pensando en eso, se preguntaba si ya se habrían dado cuenta que de nueva cuenta se había desmayado, esperaba que no, no quería preocuparlos por algo así. Anahis y Lucy se veían tan contentas de haber regresado que si ahora sospechaban que había algo con ella toda su felicidad se vería opacada. Marina se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Alana la miraba fijamente sentada en el sillón que estaba frente a ella.

-una moneda por tus pensamientos- decidió sacar a la guerrera de su distracción.

Al escuchar la voz de la chica Marina se sobresalto y dio un pequeño salto a causa del susto. Alana no pudo evitar reírse.

-perdón, no quise asustarte- se disculpo al ver la cara de enojo de su invitada, pues si algo odiaba Marina era que se burlaran de ella.

- no te preocupes, mejor perdóname tu a mi por distraerme- Marina no pudo seguir enojada al ver que Alana la miraba dulcemente y con carita de perro arrepentido.

Después de unos segundos viendo a la joven, las mejillas de la guerrera del agua volvieron a tornarse rojas, cosa que no paso desapercibida. Se le hacía bastante raro pues con Alana se sentía muy bien tranquila e incluso cómoda pero había algo en su persona que la hacía sonrojarse con frecuencia. Tal vez era esa mirada, ya que era profunda, brillante, transparente. Pero podía ver algo que la opacaba, Alana guardaba aun secreto celosamente "que escondes? Cuál es tu secreto?" Marina no pudo evitar hacerse esas preguntas.

Alana sonrió y tomo su mejilla, la guerrera no hiso ningún esfuerzo para retirar la mano solo permaneció quieta- dime que te preocupa?-

-pensaba en mis amigos, si ya se habrían dado cuenta que me volví a desmayar- confeso la guerrera del agua.

Al escuchar estas palabras Alana retiro su mano como si de pronto la piel de Marina le quemara y su semblante se torno más serio. Cosa que Marina no noto ya que de nueva cuenta estaba perdida en su mirada, si que se le estaba haciendo costumbre perderse en aquellos brillantes ojos grises de Alana.

- eso me recuerda que te iba a explicar el porqué estas aquí-

Enseguida la sonrisa de marina se incrementó y se movió un poco más adelante como si Alana le fuera a confesar un gran secreto.

-es verdad, dime que descubriste?-

- pues primero que nada tengo que confesarte algo, este lugar no es precisamente como cualquier otro bosque, este es un bosque espiritual. Esté lugar no se encuentra en Cefiro sino en otra dimensión-

-En otra dimensión?- Marina estaba muy confundida, si la historia de la pirámide había sido algo descabellada esta rebasaba los limites.

El semblante de Alana se torno un poco mas cálido y perdió algo de la seriedad q había adquirido segundos atrás.

- Así es mi niña, te pido que no te asustes y déjame terminar la historia antes de que saques conclusiones-Las manos de Marina estaban sobre la mesa de cristal y Alana las tomo, la guerrera del agua no las retiro y solo asintió.

-como ya te dije antes las personas vienen a curarse después de haber sido heridas. Pero solo se transportan sus espíritus, sus cuerpos se quedan en Cefiro, en el mundo mortal. Cuando el espirito es sanado regresa a su cuerpo el cual también ya está curado, me entiendes?-

- eso creo, pero como es que tú sigues aquí? Acaso cuidas este lugar o algo así?- Marina apretó un poco más las manos de Alana, ya que tenía miedo a su respuesta. Empezó a sentir una opresión muy fuerte al imaginar lo que esta le diría.

-cuando yo llegue estaba muy mal herida, por un momento pensé que no lo lograría, pero con el tiempo mis heridas fueron curadas. Al estar completamente recuperada se me fue informado que mi cuerpo había sido completamente destruido y no había forma de que pudiera regresar al mundo mortal. De alguna forma podríamos decir que morí- Alana sonrió melancólicamente mientras su mirada se perdía en el vacío y soltó a Marina de las manos.

La guerrera del agua no soporto más y se tiro a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente.

-pero que te pasa querida?- Alana estaba sorprendida ante la reacción de su invitada. Nunca pensó verla así, pues no solo lloraba con una tristeza sumamente palpable sino que también estaba teniendo convulsiones y se agarraba fuertemente de las ropas de Alana.

- vamos tranquila mi niña, dime qué te pasa? Porque lloras de esa forma?- Alana comenzó acariciar su cabello con una mano mientras la otra la posaba en su espalda de forma reconfortante.

- es que es tan doloroso lo que me acabas de decir, no es posible que tu, tan buena y pura, que tu… estés… estés…- no pudo mas ya que de nuevo su voz volvió a quebrarse y solo atino a refugiarse en el regazo de Alana. Ya que Marina estaba hincando en el piso abrazando a Alana que estaba todavía sentada en el sofá.

-calma cariño, todo está bien, en realidad yo no estoy muerta. Es verdad que no tengo cuerpo pero vivo aquí en este bello bosque ayudando a todos los que me necesitan. Ahora si déjame decirte porque estás aquí. Este bosque es muy hermoso me permite ayudar a los espíritus que vienen pero aun así yo me siento muy sola, así que desde hace mucho tiempo he deseado con todo mi corazón por algo de compañía. Por una amiga, por alguien con quien platicar y pasar las tardes, por alguien así como tú y creo que de tanto desearlo la fuerza de mí corazón te ha traído hasta mí-

Alana seguía acariciando los cabellos de Marina mientras le cantaba en un idioma que la peli azul no logro entender pero que la tranquilizaba un poco. " Porque me siento así? Es la segunda vez que veo a esta chica pero al escuchar su historia me siento tan mal. Me duele en lo más profundo de mi corazón, como si esta chica fuera muy importante para mi, como si se tratara de Anahis o Lucy."

Todo era tan confuso de nuevo, Marina se desconocía a sí misma, ella no era de las personas que demostrara sus sentimientos así de esa forma tan abierta pero con esta chica se sentía a salvo y en confianza, se sentía como en una fantasía. Pronto dejo de pensar ya que entre más pensaba mas se confundía. Dejo llevarse por la melodiosa voz de Alana a un estado somnoliento.

Pasado un rato a la guerrera del agua se le ocurrió una pregunta que tal vez Alana si podría responder. Claro si es que se encontraba despiertas ya que desde hace un rato había dejado de cantar y de acariciar sus cabellos.

-Alana- la llamo suavemente sin moverse ya que si estaba dormida no la quería despertar.

-si querida?- pregunto la joven con voz cansada.

Marina se deshizo del agarre pues el estar hincada por tanto tiempo en el suelo era bastante incomodo y algo doloroso, mejor se sentó al lado de la chica de cabellos grises.

- porque tengo que desmayarme para venir aquí?- pregunto al fin con un deje de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-como esta es una dimensión espiritual tu cuerpo no puede entrar. Por lo tanto tu espíritu abandona tu cuerpo para estar en el bosque. No puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez, asi que tu cuerpo queda inerte mientras tu espíritu se encuentra en esta dimensión-

- y porque solo permanezco un momento? Como es que no me quedo atrapada aquí?- Marina la miraba directo a los ojos.

Alana sonrió al encontrarse de nuevo con la Marina curiosa- porque tú no estás en mi estado, tú tienes un cuerpo el cual siempre llamara de vuelta a tu espíritu, nunca podrías quedarte aquí atrapada-

-entiendo- Marina bajo su rostro ya que a pesar de entender, todavía no podía comprender que era lo que la hacía ir y venir. De pronto volvió su mirada a Alana y sonrió con tristeza- lamento que te haya pasado eso, tu no mereces una vida así-

-Tu no tienes la culpa y tal vez sea una vida triste pero ahora que tengo una amiga como tu todo será diferente. Porque somos amigas, no es así?- preguntó tomando el rostro de su acompañante

-claro- Marina sonrió mas animada.

Alana se acerco un poco más a su nueva amiga y suavemente deposito un beso en su mejilla- gracias- fueron las ultima palabras que la peli azul escucho ya que de nuevo la obscuridad la envolvió.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo estaba en su habitación. Se levanto con algo de dificultad, su cuerpo al permanecer tanto tiempo en una sola posición estaba algo rígido y de nueva cuenta volvía a sentirse débil y mareada. Se asomo por la ventana y descubrió que había pasado un largo tiempo con Alana ya que el atardecer estaba ya muy avanzado, quedaban solo un par de horas de luz.

No encontró que hacer en su habitación así que decidió dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo, le hubiera gustado salir fuera de este, pero al sentirse mal no se atrevía. No es que tuviera que preocuparse de monstruos de los cuales tenía que defenderse pero es que su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que apenas y si creía poder llegar hasta el jardín.

Camino al jardín pudo darse cuenta que todo el castillo era silencio y quietud, de seguro las chicas todavía estaban de paseo. Al llegar al jardín se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y cerró los ojos para pensar mejor. Si todo estaba así de tranquilo eso significaba que nadie se había dado cuenta de su desmayo, sonrió ante esta idea. No quería preocupar a las chicas, acababan de llegar y no quería arruinarles el tiempo que pasaban con sus amados, después de todo habían pasado 4 largos años separados lo justo era que pasaran todo el tiempo posible juntos. Qué suerte tenían, ellas si podían estar tranquilamente con sus respectivos amores mientras ella tenía que fingir que solo había regresado para estar cerca de sus amigos Cefirianos.

No es que se sintiera celosa, bueno solo un poco, por una parte estaba feliz por Anahis y Lucy, ellas lo merecían. Es solo que ella también quería manifestar su amor libremente, gritarle a los 4 vientos que había encontrado el amor. Sobre todo quería estar al lado de la persona que tanto amaba, lo que daría por compartir con Clef un abrazo, una caricia, ya pidiendo demasiado poder compartir un beso con él. Al pensar esto último sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Lo amaba tanto y no podía decírselo, que tonta había sido al pensar que con solo volver tendría la fuerza suficiente para confesarle su amor. En realidad era una tonta como podía ser posible que una niña como ella hubiera puesto sus ojos en alguien tan inalcanzable.

- Marina- escucho una voz tremendamente familiar llamarla.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Clef se acercaba hasta el árbol donde ella estaba. No le quedo más remedio que sonreír aunque en ese momento lo único que quería era llorar por el tremendo dolor que sentía en su corazón.

- hola Clef- saludo alegremente.

-como sigues?- pregunto el mago al llegar a su lado y pararse justo frente de ella.

-mejor gracias, con el descanso que tome logre recuperar mis fuerzas, me siento como nueva- Marina estaba sorprendida de lo bien que se le hacía mentir, pero es que no quería preocupar a sus amigos y mucho menos a él con sus problemas.

- me alegro, me dejaste algo preocupado esta mañana, no es normal en ti tomar descansos- sonrió el mago al saber que la guerrera del agua se encontraba mejor.

- lo siento Clef no quise preocuparte- la chica bajó el rostro avergonzada pero a la vez algo feliz de que Clef se hubiera preocupado por ella.

-ahora que estas mejor porque no vamos a dar un paseo? He acabado pronto con mis deberes y me gustaría mostrarte el nuevo Cefiro- invito el joven ya que un impulso lo había sacado de su estudio tan solo un momento atrás y al ver a Marina bajo aquel árbol tan sola y decaída se le ocurrió la idea de invitarla a pasear.

No le gustaba verla triste, quería verla fuerte y alegre como siempre, como la recordaba. Después de todo la quería como si fuera su hija, al igual que Lucy y Anahis, ellas eran y siempre serian sus niñas del mundo místico y no quiera verlas tristes.

- eso me encantaría Clef-Marina se levanto muy emocionada.

-déjame llamar a Fyula, no quiero que hagas muchos esfuerzos- Clef levanto su báculo.

- pero ya te dije que me siento bien- interrumpió Marina algo molesta y ofendida, no le gustaba que la trataran como una debilucha.

El hechicero tomo aire para no perder la paciencia, sin duda ya estaba regresando la antigua Marina- por favor Marina no empecemos a pelear. Si te digo que vamos a ir en Fyula es por tu bien pues todavía sigues algo pálida. Además así podremos recorrer más rápido Cefiro y todo se verá más bello desde las alturas- regaño el mago.

- Esta bien- Marina no tuvo más opción que resignarse, no quería hacer enojar al mago supremo y que este cancelara su cita.

Clef volvió a levantar su báculo y ahora si sin interrupciones llama a Fyula.

- Vamos- Clef le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, Marina estaba por protestar pero decidió aprovechar la situación. Tomo la mano del joven y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, dio gracias al cielo que ya estuviera por anochecer y todo a su alrededor tuviera un tono naranja el cual ayudaba a disimular su sonrojo. Al subir se sentó cerca de la cabeza del pez, recogiendo sus piernas hacia un lado. Al subir Clef se sentó justo al lado de Marina también recogiendo sus pies pero al lado contrario cosa que hacía que ambos estuvieran muy juntos para así no resbalar de Fyula y caer al vacío.

El pez emprendió vuelo pero no subió mucho para que la belleza de Cefiro no se perdiera con la altura, ambos chicos comenzaron a platicar sobre sus vidas. Clef le explico a Marina que a pesar de que Paris fuera el príncipe de Cefiro, Clef aun tenía algo de influencia sobre Cefiro. También le conto que parte de su tiempo lo gastaba haciendo pociones curativas para los habitantes de Cefiro que caían enfermos, pero que casi no solía suceder. Marina por su parte platico sobre su escuela y sobre lo que le gustaría ser en un futuro próximo.

Todo esto lo platicaron sin mirarse a los ojos ya que Marina estaba fascinada con el nuevo Cefiro, incluso se perdida partes de la conversación. Porque a pesar que Cefiro estaba como lo había visto la primera vez ahora todo tenía un brillo especial que hacía que todo luciera mucho más hermoso.

- Es maravilloso Clef- Marina estaba fascinada.

-así es- Clef también se encontraba fascinado per no precisamente por el paisaje si no por cierta jovencita de pelo azul que se encontraba justo a su lado.

Su pelo estaba precioso, el viento jugaba con este haciendo que despidiera un aroma a jazmín que lograba embriagar los sentidos. Luego estaban sus ojos, tan azules, profundos y llenos de una calidez que haría que cualquiera que los viera se le derritiera el corazón. Sus labios, lucían tiernos y suaves, de pronto Clef se encontraba preguntándose cómo se sentiría besar esos labios.

"pero que estoy pensando? En verdad que esto de andar volando ya no se me da, estoy empezando a delirar. Yo no puedo ver a Marina de esa forma, ella es solo la guerrera que ayudo salvar a Cefiro, el mundo que tanto amo. Por eso siempre le estaré agradecido pero de ahí a enamorarme de ella, es imposible. Ella es tan solo una jovencita de 18 años y yo tengo más de 700 años, no sería posible."

-Clef?- Marina llamo al chico pues al verlo tan pensativo se preocupo un poco- está todo bien?- la guerrera poso una mano en su hombro en señal de que podía confiar en ella, que estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

- por supuesto Marina es solo que acabo de recordar que tengo que terminar unas pociones muy importantes, te importaría si regresamos al castillo?-Clef tomo la mano de Marina y delicadamente la retiro de su hombro y después de un breve instante en el cual la sostuvo la dejo ir.

Tal vez había sido un poco brusco pero es que ese breve contacto provoco un leve cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y empezó a sentir una calidez en su corazón que no sabía por qué. Lo mejor era que se mantuviera lejos de Marina hasta que pudiera descubrir que es lo que le estaba pasando.

Por su parte Marina solo pudo asentir, pues no solo se había desilusionado de que el paseo había terminado sino que se sentía destrozada por la manera que Clef había reaccionado cuando ella lo toco. Marina siempre había tenido presente que era imposible que el mago mas poderoso e importante de Cefiro se fijara en una chiquilla como ella, pero no se imaginaba que incluso le molestara de esa manera que ella lo tocara, eso solo podía tener un significado; Clef la repudiaba. Ante tal golpe de la realidad, el corazón de Marina se hiso añicos y sus esperanzas de conquistarlo desaparecieron. La peli azul volteo su rostro al lado contrario donde estaba Clef pues de pronto sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arder y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, Clef se encontraba perdido en su confusión y Marina luchaba por que las lagrimas no salieran. Al llegar al castillo el mago le ofreció la mano a Marina pero esta lo rechazo, bajo del gran pez con la cabeza gacha para que su cabello le cubriera las lagrimas q se le habían escapado.

- Gracias por el paseo Clef, estuvo muy lindo. Ahora si me permites voy a buscar a Caldina para ayudarle con la cena- la guerrera hablo lo mas tranquila y rápido posible para después alejarse presurosamente sin esperar la respuesta del mago.

- de nada- atino a contestar Clef pero Marina estaba muy lejos como para haberlo escuchado.

"Ahora que pasa Marina? Porque te portas tan extraño? Que te sucede?" el mago estaba muy desconcertado, primero estaba el desmayo de Marina, luego esta adquiere una tonalidad pálida que la hacía lucir enferma y ahora tenía cambios de humor repentinos, pues para el mago no había pasado desapercibido que de nueva cuenta Marina lucia decaída. Sin duda alguna todo este asunto era muy raro y bastante complicado.

- esta misma noche hablare con Lucy y Anahis para contarle mis sospechas, tal vez ellas puedan sacarte algo de información y así acabar con este asunto de una vez y para siempre- susurro Clef mientras con su báculo hacia desaparecer a Fyula y se encaminaba al castillo.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, porque a mí me gusto mucho siento que es de lo mejorcito que he escrito :P La verdad iba ser un poco más largo pero cuando llegue a esta parte me gusto como terminaba y decidí dejarlo así, prometo que los próximos capítulos serán un poco más largos ^_^

Mil gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo este fic, pero especialmente le agradezco a **Stern-Rosenkreuz**,**Mia Ryuzaki **y **- Mikatsuki no tenshi -**, gracias x sus reviews porque con ellos me dan ánimos para seguir adelante y terminar este fic.

Se preguntaran que donde se encuentran los demás, ya que en este capi solo saco a 3 personajes, pero es que se me dificulta mucho escribir escenas donde haya mucha gente por que como que me hago bolas jejeje. Pues les tengo la gran notica que en el próximo capítulo saldrán todos nuestros amigos, por eso tal vez tarde un poco en subirlo ya que se me dificultara un poco por mi pequeño problema, pero no se preocupen que no desapareceré 2 años como la vez anterior xD

También tengo planeado cambiar por completo el primer capítulo para hacerlo más largo y voy hacerle unos pequeños cambios al segundo, ya que al releerlos no me gusto como quedaron.

Bueno creo que ya me extendí un poquito con las notas pero no lo pude evitar jejeje.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, y también gracias a todos aquellos que leen pero que no pueden dejar reviews se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Saludos y abrazos de la muerte y que la inspiración siempre les sonría (^.^)


	5. Un dia normal en Cefiro

**Un día normal en Cefiro**

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen, son propiedad de Clamp, el unico que puedo llamar mio es a Josua :p

* * *

-a donde vamos Paris?- pregunto Anahis mientras el príncipe la ayudaba a subir a un bello caballo blanco.

-quiero llevarte al bosque del silencio, donde nos conocimos- contesto el joven subiéndose al mismo caballo.

La guerrera del aire había previsto que usarían el mismo corcel pero aun así no puedo evitar tensarse al contacto de Paris. Con paso lento empezaron a cabalgar rumbo al bosque. Un rato después de que cabalgaran se atravesaron con una pequeña aldea y enseguida Paris fue reconocido como el buen príncipe que era. Por lo que los saludos respetuosos no se hicieron esperar, los cuales Paris respondió de buena gana con sonrisas, movimientos de cabeza y una que otra corta respuesta.

Anahis estaba boquiabierta nunca pensó que aquel chico sarcástico y temerario guardara tanta humildad a pesar del poder que ahora poseía. La rubia miraba maravillada a su amado, estaba tan orgullosa de él que inconscientemente le sonreía mientras estudiaba cada movimiento que este hacia. París seguía saludando a los aldeanos pero al sentirse observado volteo a ver a la chica de sus sueños y se encontró con una esmeralda mirada llena de amor. Le sonrió y Anahis se puso roja pero aun así mantuvo la cabeza en alto sin romper el contacto de sus ojos.

-creo que es mejor subir la velocidad o pronto tendré que bajarme del caballo para escuchar sugerencias de los Cefirianos-

- pero ese es tu trabajo Paris, como príncipe de Cefiro debes de atender a sus habitantes- lo regaño con molestia Anahis.

- sí, pero hoy es mi día libre y pienso pasarlo con el amor de mi vida- sonrió pícaramente y esta vez Anahis bajo su rostro el cual se encontraba mas sonrojada que antes.

El peli verde tomo las riendas para que el caballo avanzara más rápido, a lo que este respondió con un relinche soltándose al galope junto con la carcajada que el principie soltó al ver a la rubia tan sonrojada. Es resto del camino lo recorrieron más deprisa y en silencio, disfrutando solo de la compañía de cada uno. Anahis ya relajada recargo su cuerpo en el fuerte pecho de Paris, el viento jugaba suavemente con su cabello para deleite del príncipe que aspiraba su embriagante aroma.

* * *

A las afueras del castillo se encontraban dos chicos caminando uno al lado del otro.

-y como has estado?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su acompañante.

- bastante bien, como ya te conté en el desayuno me la he pasado de aquí para allá en estos años. Es un trabajo agotador pero bastante satisfactorio- respondió Latis mirando al frente y con el semblante serio.

-entonces pasas mucho tiempo fuera de Cefiro?- volvió a cuestionar Lucy con la mirada triste pues a pesar de estar al lado de Latis lo sentía muy lejano.

-así es, fue una suerte que me encontraras aquí- esta vez el espadachín se volteo para ver a Lucy con una media sonría la cual desapareció al ver los tristes ojos de la guerrera. La detuvo y volteo para quedar cara a cara –que te pasa?-

-nada, por qué?- sonrió para disimular su tristeza. Gesto que desconcertó a Latis, como es que Lucy podía pasar de la tristeza a la alegría en tan poco tiempo? Esa niña era un estuche de monerías, no sabía si algún día lograría entenderla.

-estás segura que estas bien?- pregunto de nuevo pues no estaba muy convencida con la sonrisa de la guerrera.

-por supuesto, mejor dime a donde me vas a llevar- Latis levanto la ceja y suspiro ya después se encargaría de descubrir el motivo de angustia de Lucy.

-iremos a una aldea cercana, estoy seguro que te encantara. Así que mejor nos apresuremos si queremos estar de regreso para la cena-

Tomaron de nueva cuenta su camino pero esta vez Lucy se atrevió a ser algo que el espadachín no esperaba. Lo tomo de la mano, este sorprendido volvió a mirarla pero al ver la tierna mirada de Lucy correspondió el agarre entrelazando sus dedos.

El camino fue largo pero después de que Latis le preguntara a Lucy por su vida lejos de Cefiro, ella comenzó con una larga descripción de lo que fue su viaje a Paris y las diversas aventuras que vivió en la ciudad del romance. Termino que desconcertó a Latis, quien nunca se imagino que el mundo místico tuviera una ciudad exclusiva para el romance y sobre todo que Lucy fuera parar allá. Acaso quiso olvidarlo buscando un nuevo amor? Por eso no contesto cuando Ascot pregunto que si se marcharían? Tenía alguien más en su vida? Por la forma en que sostenía su mano y la mirada que le dedicaba cada vez que podía le hacía pensar que no, pero era una persona tan multifacética que no podía saber con exactitud lo que pasaba por su corazón. Sin duda esta noche tendría mucho que meditar con su almohada ya que por el momento no quería molestar a Lucy con tanta preguntadera, además el era un hombre muy serio y no podía darse el lujo de andar de curioso. De nuevo el joven suspiro y volvió su atención a la chica que lo acompañaba y que tan alegremente le platicaba sobre esa fascinante ciudad del romance.

* * *

Mientras que dentro del castillo se encontraba un achica de cabellos azules vagando sin rumbo fijo. De nueva cuenta Marina sentía el corazón hecho pedazos tal como se sentía después de tener esos sueños donde Clef la rechazaba. Lo que acababan de vivir no era precisamente una declaración de amor pero el mago había rechazado su apoyo. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era llorar, encerrarse en su recamara y llorar hasta que no tuviera más lagrimas o hasta que el dolor en su pecho se esfumara. Pero como el mundo no se iba a detener solo porque ella tenía el corazón roto decidió dirigirse a la cocina y hacer lo único que se le ocurría, ayudar a Caldina con la cena. Entonces recordó que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba la cocina pero también recordó una ocasión donde la bailarina les dijo que era imposible perderse en el castillo ya que si querían dirigirse un lugar solo se concentraran y encontrarían lo que estaban buscando. Después de pasar por muchos pasillos y dar incontables pasos por fin se encontró con una enorme puerta color melón. Sin saber exactamente lo que encontraría y rogando al cielo para que no fuera la habitación privada de algunos de las personas que vivían ahí, abrió la puerta.

Para su suerte lo que encontró fue una inmensa cocina de paredes del mismo color que la puerta, con la pared derecha cubierta a la mitad por anaqueles de madera que sostenían utensilios de cocina y especies, la otra mitad era ocupada por una enorme estufa que contaba con todo y horno. En la pared justo enfrente de ella se encontraba una puerta color palta por la cual se escapaba un poco de humo y al lado una mesa con varios utensilios para picar. A la izquierda una barra también de madera y detrás de esta estaba las llaves del agua(1) y para terminar justo en medio del salón una enorme mesa como con doce bancos y en medio tenía un frutero con varias cosas de colores que Marina no supo reconocer.

Para sorpresa de la guerrera cuatro jóvenes estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, unas cortando unos trozos de carne, otra removiendo algo en una hoya y por último la persona que andaba buscando se encontraba lavando y cortando varios vegetales.

- Caldina te encontré- se dirigió hacia ella con paso seguro mientras las otras tres doncellas la miraban fijamente pero al ver que iba en busca de Caldina regresaron su atención a las cosas que hacían.

-mi niña que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando- respondió la bailarina volteando a ver a la recién llegada pero sin dejar de lavar las verduras.

La peli azul le sonrió- ya me siento mucho mejor, con la siesta que me tome quede como nueva. Sabes incluso fui a pasear con Clef- Marina se acomodo en la llave que estaba desocupada y se lavo las manos para después ayudar a Caldina con su tarea.

- dime que te pareció Cefiro?-

- esta hermoso, no logamos recorrerlo todo pero lo poco que vimos me pareció maravilloso, está mucho mejor de lo que recordaba-

-no lo recorrieron todo?- cuestiono la bailarina con una mueca de confusión en el rostro.

Marina negó con la cabeza y levanto los hombros en señal de que no tenía importancia – Clef tenía que trabajar en unas pociones y tuvimos que regresar-

-ya veo- de pronto Caldina dejo de lavar las verduras para mirar fijamente a Marina, la guerrera al sentirse observada levanto el rostro y se encontró con la mirada seria de la bailarina, así que se detuvo y giro el cuerpo completamente para que quedaran frente a frente.

- se puede saber que estás haciendo?- grito Caldina.

Marina casi se infarta al escuchar el repentino grito, que más bien parecía alarido- pues ayudándote que no es obvio y no me grites que no estoy sorda- grito a su vez la guerrera del agua.

-se supone que tu estas enferma y no debes de hacer esfuerzos- contesto Caldina con voz mas calmada pero aun decisiva.

- y de cuando acá lavar verduras puede causar la muerte?- pregunto con ironía la peli azul poniendo los ojos en blanco – además ya te dije que no estoy enferma- esto último lo volvió a gritar pues ya estaba cansada de todo el asunto de su enfermedad.

-no me importa si estas o no enferma, este lugar no es para una persona como tu- la regano la bailarina.

Así empezaron una pela verbal ante la atónita mirada de las tres doncellas que las miraban con cara de "estas ya se volvieron locas." Pero de pronto entro Rafaga que al escuchar a las dos chicas gritar quiso saber que pasaba y de paso detenerlas por si alguna de ellas sele ocurría agarrar a sartenansos a la otra.

-se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- alzo también su voz para hacerse notar y de pronto fue bombardeado por las dos chicas que se ponían a contar su lado de la historia al mismo tiempo.

Lo cual ocasiono que solo escuchara frases como "no soy una debilucha" "ella no está bien y debe descansar" "no soy una niña y pido trato justo" "yo solo quiero protegerla" "es una sobre protectora" "nadie me comprende, como sufro" "perdió completamente la cabeza, seguro que te quieres casar con ella?" y muchas cosas más que hicieron que apareciera una enorme gota en la cabeza del espadachín.

-basta, no les estoy entendiendo nada. Pueden explicarme que fue lo que paso una a la vez?- volvió a gritar Rafaga y ambas chicas se quedaron calladas al instante.

-lo siento- se disculparon ambas chicas agachando la cabeza en pose de niñas regadas.

A Rafaga no le quedo más que suspirar tomar a cada chica de la mano y dirigirlas hasta mesa que se encontraba en el centro donde las sentó y el también tomo asiento en medio pues creía que ponerlas una al lado de la otra solo traería consecuencias fatales. El estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con su prometida pero lidiar con ella y con Marina prometia ser una tarea sumamente difícil. No es que no quisiera Marina muy al contrario, el la quería mucho pero ambas jóvenes eran de carácter fuerte y de seguro las peleas serian muy constantes.

- Marina serias tan amable de decirmer por que discutían- pregunto un poco más calmado.

-por que ella? Acaso piensas ponerte de su lado? Como puedes hacerme esto Rafaga? Yo soy tu prometida deberías ayudarme, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes pero no…- con voz dramática Caldina empezó su relato, ya que le encantaba hacer rabiar a su prometido y de seguro con eso tendría para sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero para desgracia o fortuna de la bailarina hiso muy buen trabajo y ahora era sujetada de la cintura por Rafaga mientras que con la mano libre le tapaba la boca.

- no querida, no estoy de su lado- soltó la cintura de Caldina y poso ligeramente su mano en los labios de Marina que al escuchar sus palabras hiso ademan de protestar- tampoco estoy de lado de Caldina- entonces volteo su cabeza para ver a su prometida y le dijo seriamente- solo quiero escuchar que paso y como se querida que tu eres TAN amable dejaras hablar primero nuestra invitada-

Al no tener más remedio Caldina asintió y por lo tanto Rafaga las soltó, las chicas miraron una a la otra y como el espadachín le estaba dando la espalda a Marina, la guerrera aprovecho para sacarle la lengua a Caldina la cual iba a empezar una nueva pelea pero el siempre oportuno Rafaga se volteo repentinamente a Marina sonriendo.

-adelante, soy todo oídos- al verse casi descubierta Marina metió su lengua lo más rápido que pudo pero sus reflejos no le ayudaron y cerro antes de lo previsto su boca por lo tanto se metió una tremenda mordida. Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos azules y Caldina que se había percatado de lo sucedido soltó una carcajada. Pero Rafaga que estaba o muy distraído o muy ciego no se dio cuenta de nada.

Tragándose las ganas de matar en esos momentos a Caldina miro al espadachín y con vos seria respondió- lo que pasa es que la loca de tu prometida se la pasa gritándome solo porque quiero ayudarle-

- no Marina cuenta las cosas como son, tú estas enferma y debes descansar- la bailarina se levanto de su asiento y se había posado en frente de la guerrera para un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Marina también se levanto y de nueva cuenta empezaron a gritarse la una a la otra. En esos momentos Rafaga maldijo el momento en que decidió hacerla de buen samaritano y suspiro, si ambas chicas querían gritar hasta quedar afónicas por él estaba bien ya no las detendría. El espadachín se quedo en su asiento mirando como las dos chicas se gritaban las doncellas las ignoraban por completo y seguían con su trabajo.

* * *

En el bosque del silencio Paris ayudaba a Anahis a bajarse del caballo para después bajar las cosas que habían traído para la hora de la comida y finalmente amarro al caballo a un árbol. Tomo la mano de Anahis con la mano que tenia libre ya que en la otra llevaba la canasta con los alimentos y juntos se adentraron al bosque.

-por que decidiste traerme aquí?- cuestiono Anahis con curiosidad. Pero como respuesta solo recibió un levantamiento de hombros de parte del peli verde. La rubia simplemente sonrió y se dedico a observar el paisaje que le rodeaba, todo era hermoso desde los arboles hasta las flores que ahí se encontraban.

-todo esta tan cambiado y hermoso-

-y todo gracias a ti-

Ambos se detuvieron, Paris tomo las manos de Anahis y poco a poco descendió para darle un tierno y corto beso. La guerrera lo respondió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sus piernas empezaban a temblarle. Cuando se separaron el peli verde la miro a los ojos y susurro- este lugar puede estar hermoso, pero nada se como para con tu belleza-

- Paris- Anahis se había quedado sin palabras, este beso le había confirmado el infinito amor que sentía por el chico que ahora estaba frente a ella.

-por favor dime que ya no te irás- le pidió con ojos suplicantes y atrayéndola en un abrazo desesperado.

-Paris- volvió a repetir la chica un poco insegura. En todo estos años su único deseo fue el de regresar a Cefiro pero ahora que lo había conseguido, que haría? Sería capaz de dejar atrás a su familia por amor?

-dime que te quedaras conmigo para siempre-

-yo te quiero mucho Parias pero tengo una familia que me espera en el mundo místico-

-eso quiere decir que te irás otra vez?- el príncipe se separo de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

- no lo se, nunca pensé en eso- respondió poniendo su mano en la mejilla del otro y así intentar borrar su mueca de tristeza.

El se recargo en su palma y cerro los ojos para sentir mejor la calidez que esta le brindaba. No quería pensar, si ella algún día podría irse entonces el intentaría pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado. Suspiro y la y tomo del brazo- vamos a ver lo que vine a mostrarte-

Ambos caminaron pero ahora con todo el entusiasmo de antes muerto, pues ambos iban cabizbajos. Después de un rato de caminar llegaron a un lago de agua cristalina.

-oh Paris es precioso- Anahis estaba muy emocionada.

-si- contesto el peli verde con voz apagada.

Al escuchar a Paris tan entristecido lo miro y lo que vio le rompió el corazón. El príncipe miraba al frente, sus ojos color miel inmensamente afligidos. No pudo resistirse y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras sus lágrimas corrían. París también la abrazo, puso una mano en su cintura mientras con la otra acariciaba su cabello.

-lo siento, no quise lastimarte- la rubia oculto su rostro en el pecho del otro y con sus manos se aferro a su espalda.

-todo está bien Anahis. Yo te amo y no importa cuál sea tu decisión yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte- susurro suavemente y la abrazo mas fuerte intentando trasmitir todo su amor con ese gesto.

-yo también te amo- sus lagrimas seguían corriendo pero al sentir todo el amor que le tenía el peli verde se sintió un poco más tranquila.

Se mantuvieron así un momento, hasta que Paris tomo el rostro de Anahis y tomo sus labios éntre los suyos, esta vez en un beso largo y delicado.

- te amo recuerda siempre eso-el príncipe recargo su frente a la de Anahis.

-gracias, siempre te amare Paris-

Volvieron a juntarse en un abrazo trasmitiéndose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

-ya es tarde así que lo mejor es que comamos-

La guerrera del aire asintió y pronto extendieron una manta que habían traído y se pusieron a comer tranquilamente. Al terminar se quedaron ahí sentados abrazados, Paris la abrazaba por la espalda mientras Anahis contemplaba el atardecer que pronto amenazaba por traer consigo a la luna.

- el atardecer me gusta mucho, y más ahora que te tengo conmigo- la sonrisa de Anahis se hiso más grande al escuchar la voz de su príncipe.

Tal vez no podrían quedarse así toda la eternidad pero atesorarían por siempre este momento, en su memoria quedaría grabado este día como el día en que se declararon su amor y que calladamente se prometieron estar siempre juntos, siempre amándose.

* * *

Ya en la aldea Lucy y Latis paseaban cómodamente, pues a pesar de que todo el mundo reconocía al joven alto como hermano del difunto Zagato no podían evitar tener cierto miedo hacia él por lo que preferían guardar las distancias. Por lo que se refiere a la guerrera de fuego con el pasar de los años los Cefirianos la habían olvidado, claro nunca podrían olvidar a las tres valientes guerreras que salvaron dos veces a Cefiro pero sus caras fueron las que se borraron de la memoria de los aldeanos pues en ambas visitas solo lograron verlas en contadas ocasiones. El hecho de que ninguno fuera reconocido en el pueblo tenía sin cuidado a ambos jóvenes ya que esto hacia la visita más tranquila, podían fingir que eran personas normales con vidas normales. No es que el trabajo el castillo le desagradara a Latis pero extrañaba esos días de tranquilidad en los cuales subía a las copas de los arboles a disfrutar del día. Y Lucy simplemente no quería ser reconocida pues varios habitantes aun seguían creyendo en el sistema del Pilar y si se descubría quie era ella podría causar que su paz fuera interrumpida.

-pensé que causarías mas revuelo en la aldea Latis- la chica comentó aun tomada de la mano del espadachín.

-aquí el famoso es Paris, por eso salió a pasear en caballo de seguro al llegar a este lugar dejo que el corcel corriera lo más rápido que podía- Latis no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la imagen de un caballo blanco corriendo a toda velocidad con el príncipe y la guerrera del aire ante la confundida mirada de los aldeanos.

-ya veo, pero como eres el único mago espadachín en todo Cefiro pensé que tal vez habías ganado algo de fama- insistió la pelirroja ya que la idea de que el novio de su amiga fuera más famoso que el chico que ella amaba le causaba un poco de malestar estomacal.

- eso de ser el único mago espadachín quedo atrás, entre Rafaga y Guru Clef se han encargado de entrenar a varios jóvenes para que también sean magos espadachines- Latis se dirigió a un establecimiento de fachada humilde y abrió la puerta para que Lucy entrara.

La guerrera entro sin saber que decir ante el último comentario que su acompañante había hecho, se paró a un lado de la puerta y espero que el otro entrara.

-te va encantar este restaurante, cuando vengo a la aldea es el único lugar donde me gusta comer- Latis camino hacia el frente donde se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad que al percatarse de su nuevo cliente sonrió.

- muy buenas tardes señor Latis, como se encuentra hoy?- pregunto con alegría haciendo una reverencia.

-buenos días Josua, hoy estamos bastante bien y tú qué me dices?-

- pues la vida me ha tratado bien, no podría quejarme- el hombre miro curioso a la acompañante de su mejor cliente pues Latis siempre había llegado solo a su local.

Al darse cuenta de la mirada del hombre Latis presento a Lucy- Josua te presento a Lucy, es una buena amiga que acaba de llegar de un lugar bastante lejos-

- es un placer conocerla señorita Lucy, considere este humilde restaurante su segunda casa- el hombre tomo la mano de Lucy y planto un respetuoso beso en ella.

- muchas gracias señor Josua, para mí también es un placer conocerlo- la joven le sonrió cuando el hombre volvió a mirarla.

-por favor solo llámame Josua, así me siento menos viejo- el hombre rio de su propio chiste y Lucy asintió.

-vengan por acá, justo en este momento tengo una mesa desocupada para dos- Josua los guio hacia una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en uno de los rincones. Pero no por estar en dicho lugar quería decir que se tratara de una mesa maltratada, ya que el local estaba muy buen cuidado, desde las mesas de madera que eran cubiertas por manteles morados y rodeadas de sillas del mismo color hasta los tapices que colgaban de las paredes los cuales tenían diversos paisajes frutos de la naturaleza.

-que les serviré esta tarde jóvenes?- pregunto el hombre cuando Latis y Lucy se habían sentado.

Como Latis venía muy seguido Josua ni se molesto en traerle el menú pues una ocasión el espadachín le había dicho que ya no se molestara, que se sabía el menú de pies a cabeza. Lo que ponía en una encrucijada a la guerrera del fuego que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban acostumbrados a comer en Cefiro por lo que no sabía que pedir. Pero por suerte Latis, quien esperaba paciente a que la pelirroja respondiera, comprendió que la chica no sabia que pedir por lo que le sonrió para luego dirigirse a Josua.

- Tráenos unos boerewors acompañado de licor piruleta (2)- el hombre asintió y se retiro para llevar a cabo la orden.

-lo siento por un momento olvide que no estabas acostumbrada a la comida de aquí- Latis se encontraba sentado muy relajado mirando a la chica que tenía en frente.

- no te preocupes, que fue lo que pediste? Sonaba realmente delicioso- la chica no se atrevía mirar a Latis, su mirada la ponía nerviosa por lo que prefirió ponerse a jugar con el mantel.

-ya lo veras, te aseguro que todo lo que preparan aquí es delicioso-

-vienes muy seguido?- por fin Lucy levanto el rostro para encontrarse con los profundos ojos obscuros del espadachín.

- no mucho, solo cuando quiero alejarme del castillo, encuentro cierta comodidad en este lugar- el joven recorrió el lugar con ojos melancólicos.

-ya veo- Lucy volvió abajar el rostro. Y justo en ese momento recordó lo que Latis dijo al presentarla con Josua "es una buena amiga que viene de muy lejos". Así era como la miraba Latis solo como una amiga. O era que se sentía avergonzado por ella y no querían que se enteraran de que salía con ella? Pero realmente salían? Sus cabeza empezó a llenarse de dudas y hubieran seguido llegando mas pero Latis llamo su atención.

-Lucy que te pasa?-el joven se inclino un poco más hacia delante.

-nada- Lucy siguió con la cabeza baja.

-mírame- al levantar el rostro Latis pudo ver que de nuevo estaba esa mirada llena de tristeza – desde hace un buen rato que te noto triste, que te pasa?- el tomo la mano de Lucy y un no muy común sonrojo apareció en la chica.

- es solo que no se qué pensar de nosotros Latis- Lucy tomo la mano de Latis y empezo a jugar con sus dedos.

-a que te refieres?-él la miro desconcertado.

- pues que no se cual es nuestra relación. A veces siento que somos amigos otras que somos algo mas pero no se qué pensar- Lucy miro los ojos de Latis para descubrir las respuestas que desde su regreso le trastornaban.

El otro solo sonrió de forma cálida, cosa que sorprendio a Lucy quien no estaba acostumbrado a verlo sonreír de esa manera -yo…-

-aquí tienen jovencitos- para desgracia de Lucy justo en el momento en que sus dudas iban a ser aclaradas Josua apareció con su comida. Al darse cuenta que había interrumpido algo importante el hombre se apeno pero el daño ya estaba hecho por lo que solo les sonrió en modo de disculpa y puso los platos en la mesa, para luego desaparecer en la cocina.

Los chicos se separaron y empezaron a comer, claro Lucy miro por unos momentos su plato el cual consistía de unas salchichas de carne acompañadas de papas y cebollas asadas. No se miraba mal por lo que tomo el primer bocado y Latis espero paciente a su reacción, Lucy mastico disgustando el trozo de carne.

-esta delicioso- sonrió y Latis imito su gesto.

El resto de la comida no hablaron ya que tenían una plática pendiente y no creían conveniente terminarla dentro del restaurante ya que constantemente eran molestados por Josua quien les preguntaba si todo estaba bien que si querían más licor o cual sería el postre, esta vez Latis pidió malva pudding(3), que también estaba delicioso.

Al terminar la comida, agradecieron a Josua las atenciones y la deliciosa comida, y este agradeció por su presencia y le hiso prometer a Latis que traería de vuelta a su guapa acompañante.

-deberíamos regresar, el camino es largo y si tenemos suerte podremos llegar a la hora de la cena-aconsejo Latis tomando el camino de regreso.

-no creo que pueda probar bocado después de lo mucho que acabo de comer- Lucy le siguió

-espero que te haya quedado por lo menos un huequito, ya que Caldina se enfadara mucho si le dices que no vas a cenar – la guerrera estaba a su lado pero esta vez no tomo su mano. En cuanto salieran de la aldea Latis hablaría seriamente con Lucy, al parecer había muchas cosas que aclarar entre ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina del castillo estaban tres doncellas trabajando de lo lindo mientras que Marina y Caldina seguían gritándose. Rafaga ya ni les ponía atención pues desde hacía un rato Ascot habia llegado y después de escuchar por un largo rato los gritos de las chicas se había aburrido y le había propuesto a Rafaga jugar un partido de ajedrez mientras las jóvenes terminaban de discutir. Ahora estaban muy entretenidos con su propia batalla pero los griteríos de las chicas y los "pupupus" de Nicona no ayudan mucho. Pues dicho animalito también se había unido desde hace un rato a la discusión y ahora se dedicaba ver a la bailarina y la guerrera, las cuales ya ni se acordaban porque peleaban y solo se dedicaban a lanzar frases que ni venían al caso. Sin duda alguna esta noche Caldina no se molestaría si alguno de los invitados del palacio no llegaba a cenar.

* * *

**N/A:**

Aquí está el quinto capítulo, pido una inmensa disculpa por la tardanza pero mi inspiración se estaba tomando unas vacaciones y por más que la obligaba a trabajar no mas no me daba nada. Pero ya esta semana le dije que tenía que trabajar y pues me ayudo a salir con este capi que espero les haya gustado. Quise meter un poco de todo en este capi y sobre todo involucrar a los demás personajes, ojala que no quedaran muy OCC :p

Mis mas sincero agradecimiento a **Umi**, **- Mikatsuki no tenshi -**, **Mia Ryuzaki**, **DarkieOlivia92**, **Digressesgirl92 **y en especial a mi amiga **ddmanzanita** que con tus hermosas palabras me ayudaste a continuar, gracias a todas en verdad ^_^

También mil gracias para aquellos que me han puesto como historia favorita y en alerta de historia, ahh y también aquellos que me leen y no me dejan comentarios

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi que será un poco parecido a este, agárrense por que viene mucho MarinaxCaldina y la batalla será campal no sabrán ni quien las golpeo jajajajaja

Les mando muchos saludos y abrazos, como siempre digo que la inspiración siempre les sonría (^.^)

P.D: se me olvidaba lo de los numeritos jejeje

1. no me acorde como se llaman en español por eso fue que les puse llaves de agua, así que les agradeciera que alguien me recordara como se llama ese lugar en la cocina donde unos lava los platos, verduras, carne y demás.

2. este es un platillo sudafricano que me encontré por ahí navegando en el internet, como no sabía qué tipo de comida crearle a Cefiro pensé que estaría mejor poner platillos que ya existen pero que no son muy conocidos por lo menos yo no los conosco. Este platillo son unas salchichas de res o cordero, que usualmente van acompañadas cebolla y papas asadas en las brazas. La bebida que puse no tengo la menor idea de que país sea solo sé que tiene hielo, licor de almendras sin alcohol y granadina, esta bebida NO contiene alcohol.

3. este postre también es sudafricano, ya que me lo encontré en la misma página que el otro platillo y pues como ya son las 2 de la mañana y me estoy muriendo de sueño me dije "muerte para que te complicas la vida buscando en otra pagina un postre? mejor escoge uno de los que tienes aquí y te ahorras mucho tiempo". Este postre es un dulce esponjoso de albaricoque, que utiliza brandy. Me pregunto qué estaría planeando Latis al pedir tal postre, acaso quiere embriagar a nuestra guerrera del fuego? Y si es así, para qué? Bueno eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capi y ahora si nos vemos.


	6. Cuando las cosas cambian

**Cuando las cosas cambian.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece todo es de Clamp :-)

* * *

Cinco chicas caminaban animadamente por las calles del pueblo cercano al Castillo. La boda de Caldina estaba muy próxima, la bailarina había logrado raptar a todas sus amigas para escoger las telas para los vestidos para las damas y para su propio vestido de novia.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la llegada de las guerreras, dos de ellas ya no estaban muy seguras que hubiese sido una buena idea regresar. Una de ellas era Lucy que desde el paseo con Latis no había podido hablar con el ya que de regreso de su paseo unos aldeanos los acompañaron de regreso al palacio para cuestionar al espadachín sobre unas clases que pensaba dar en el palacio. Justo al día siguiente de ese paseo Latis tuvo q partir a Autozam y aun no regresaba. Dejando a Lucy muy desconcertada, solo pensaba que Latis la estaba evitando, y así pasaba los días Lucy pensando en su complicada relación con el espadachín y de vez en cuando cuidando de su amiga.

Marina era la que tampoco se encontraba bien ya que había días en que no se podía ni levantar de la cama aunque también había días donde se sentía con mucha energía. Los habitantes del palacio se encontraban desconcertados al no saber que tenia la guerrera del agua. Por si las cosas no estuvieran ya difíciles el asunto de Clef seguían igual, los pocos días en que lograba levantarse apenas y si se había cruzado con el mago. Él se la pasaba encerrado en su estudio o haciendo viajes alrededor de Cefiro verificando que todo estuviese bien, si lograba verlo era durante las comidas pero últimamente a Clef se le estaba haciendo costumbre comer solo.

Mientras que por otro lado Anahis estaba feliz, todo el tiempo lo pasaba con Paris incluso cuando este tenía que encargarse de asuntos del castillo. Eran días tristes para las chicas, porque Anahis se daba cuenta del dolor de sus amigas por lo que no podía dejar de sentirse mal. Ya no quedaba ni la mitad de entusiasmo que tenían cuando recién llegaron. Por eso cuando Caldina les conto sus planes estuvieron felices de poder salir y distraerse.

Las jóvenes llegaron a una pequeña tienda de paredes amarillas claro con molduras blancas muy al estilo victoriano. Al entrar se encontraron con miles de telas colgando del blanco techo y muchas más en varios estantes; seda, algodón, poliéster, lana y varias pieles. Aunque el edificio junto con los estantes era de color blanco el lugar resultaba ser muy colorido por los colores de la telas. Enseguida las chicas se esparcieron por toda la tienda tocando aquí y allá.

-que les parecería un vestido color rosa chicas?- pregunto Caldina agarrando dicha tela de un estante.

-como que rosa Caldina? No se aquí pero en la tierra se acostumbra usar un vestido blanco.- replico Marina mientras miraba una tela estampada con pequeñas flores azul celeste.

-pero el blanco es un color muy neutral, como sin vida.- hiso un gesto de desagrado la bailarina.

-esa es la costumbre- Marina camino donde se encontraba Caldina.

-si es la costumbre en la tierra no en Cefiro y yo quiero mí vestido rosa.-

-está bien necia tendrás tu vestido rosa pero por lo menos escoge un rosa más bajo- la tela que traía Caldina en las manos era de un rosa bastante fuerte incluso mucho más que su cabello y Marina de tan solo verla ya se había mareado.

Anahis, Lucy y Presea eran ajenas a tal discusión ya que cada una se encontraba viendo telas de diferentes colores y texturas.

-que tiene de malo este rosa Marinita?-

-no me digas Marinita y ese rosa tiene todo de malo, acaso quieres dejar ciegos a todos los que vayan a la ceremonia? Mira como brilla Caldina!-

-como te atreves a decirme eso? Además yo puedo llamarte como yo quiera Marinita y si te quiero decir Marinita pues entonces te diré Marinita, lo entendiste Marinita!-

-deja de estar de necia Caldina ya te dije que sería mejor el blanco y mas con ese tono de piel tan hermoso que tienes-Marina le mostro una tela blanca con tejido blanco sobrepuesto.

-tu crees?- Caldina tomo entre sus manos la tela pero al ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Marina la soltó enseguida.

-no fíjate, me quedare con la rosa te parezca o no, es muy mi boda y yo elijo lo que me voy a poner- ambas chicas se miraron con ojos chispeantes de furia. Justo cuando iban a dejar estallar su coraje en una serie de gritos, la dulce Anahis entro al rescate ya que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-que les parece esta?-la rubia sostenía una tela de seda color rosa pastel que en el borde tenia estrellas de encaje también color rosa pero un poco más fuerte.

-es perfecto- respondieron las chicas al unisonó.

-bueno la tela para la bella novia ya esta, ahora solo falta la de nosotras, que color te gustaría Caldina?-pregunto Lucy reuniéndose a las demás.

-azul-

-verde-

-morado-

-naranja-

Todas se miraron entre sí al parecer las discusiones no habían terminado todavía. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron eligiendo el color para las damas, después de muchos gritos y casi golpes por fin tomaron una decisión con la cual todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

De ahí se fueron a una pequeña heladería, ya que a Lucy se le ocurrió que un helado calmaría los ánimos que quedaron algo revueltos después de las compras. Las chicas decidieron tomarse su helado sentadas en una cómoda mesa en medio del parque. Ese día el sol alumbraba con bastante fuerza por lo que las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, solo uno que otro valiente Cefiriano se atrevía a salir. Pero ni las guerreras ni Caldina ni Presea tenían que preocuparse por ese detallito ya que se encontraban sentadas debajo de un árbol; el cual misteriosamente no dejaba de mover sus ramas provocando una aliviadora brisa.

-segura que no tienes nada que ver con eso Anahis?- pregunto Presea viendo las ramas.

-les aseguro que no- la rubia sonrió con cara inocente.

-mis niñas yo se que este no es el mejor momento para preguntar esto, ahora si ya vinieron para quedarse?- pregunto esta vez Caldina.

-Caldina como se te ocurre preguntar eso?- Presea la miro con ojos llenos de horror pero la bailarina la ignoro olímpicamente.

Las guerreras no supieron que responder y como días atrás solo atinaron a mirarse entre sí. Era algo que no habían platicado, es mas ni siquiera sabían por que estaban ahí. Pero justo en ese momento Lucy y Anahis recordaron la conversación que habían tenido con el gran Guru de Cefiro.

**Flashback**

-dime Guru Clef de que querías hablar con nosotras?-

El escenario de la noche anterior se repetía solo que en lugar de estar Paris y Latis ahora se encontraban frente a él las guerreras mágicas. Bueno en parte solo faltaba Marina, pues seguía en pie los planes del hechicero de no decirle nada hasta que no estuviera mejor. El mago hiso aparecer dos sillas y con un movimiento de la mano las invitó a sentarse, las chicas obedecieron viendo con algo de preocupación a Clef.

-chicas primero que nada quiero disculparme por a ver interrumpido cualquier plan que tuvieran para esta noche pero es que tengo algo muy importante que decirles-

-que pasa Guru Clef no me digas que Cefiro se encuentra en peligro?- cuestiono Anahis

- es por eso que regresamos?- esta vez pregunto Lucy. – y por qué no está Marina aquí?-

Clef sonrió ante la curiosidad de las guerreras, de pronto recordó el día que habían llegado a Cefiro estaban igual de confundías que ahora. Tanto había pasado desde ese día, ellas habían madurado ya no eran las mismas niñas de antes y por otro lado el tampoco era el mismo mago de antes.

-es precisamente de Marina de quien quiero hablarles- el mago dejo sus cavilaciones y puso toda su atención en las jóvenes.- ayer que llegaron a Céfiro justo cuando Marina se desmayo Latis y yo sentimos una presencia- las chicas se miraron preocupadas.

- es algo malo?- se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

-la verdad chicas es que no lo sé, fue algo demasiado leve para identificar que era. En Cefiro todo ha estado muy tranquilo y no veo que nos pueda estar amenazando pero les quiero pedir que por favor estén alertas. Sobre todo quiero que si le pasa algo raro a Marina enseguida me lo comuniquen, porque no se pero presiento que lo que le sucede a ella tiene que ver con la presencia que sentimos. Tal vez me equivoque de todos modos estén alertas mis niñas- termino Clef con su siempre semblante serio.

-estaremos alerta, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- Lucy sonrió aliviada ya que pensó que era algo mas grave y estaba feliz de que solo fueran solo sospechas.

Anahis recordó la plática que había tenido con Marina la noche de su reencuentro, ahora sí que se dedicaría a investigar que estaba pasando con su amiga.

**End of flashback**

-la verdad es que primero queríamos saber porque estamos aquí pero hasta ahorita Gurú Clef no nos ha informado nada- respondió la rubia.

-pero chicas que no piensan quedarse con sus respectivos novios?- siguió preguntando Caldina.

-bueno no sé si ellos quieran que nos quedemos-la mirada de Lucy era muy triste cuando respondió.

Todas se quedaron calladas ante tal comentario ya que no se imaginaban que Lucy tuviera problemas con Latis.

-yo creo que es algo que deberíamos decidir mas adelante, tenemos que pensar en nuestras familias no podemos simplemente abandonarlas- esta vez respondió Marina que durante todo el trayecto había estado algo callada.

Presea y Caldina asintieron de forma comprensiva dedicándoles también una sonrisa. Las chicas terminaron sus helados en silencio, las guerreras tenían mucho que pensar y las otras no se atrevían a interrumpir tales pensamientos.

-bueno es mejor que regresemos al castillo ya estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera y yo tengo que atender unos deberes- Presea se levanto.

-si es verdad, yo tengo que atender la cena- Caldina también se levanto.

-es lo mejor chicas, vámonos- las guerreras se levantaron siguiendo a Anahis quien era la que estaba más animada.

Regresaron caminando tranquilamente al castillo, el día estaba muy bonito y querían disfrutarlo pero a medio camino todas estaban muy arrepentidas por el calor que las estaba asando poco a poco. Por suerte Anahis se encargo de crear una brisa la cual esta vez no pudo disimular pero las chicas se lo agradecieron enormemente que prometieron no decirle a nadie la forma en que estaba usando sus poderes ya que Clef podría molestarse.

Al llegar Paris ya se encontraba esperando a su novia por eso en cuanto la vio la tomo de la mano y literalmente se la llevo arrastrando tan deprisa que ni tiempo le dio a la rubia de despedirse. Presea se dirigió al estudio del gran mago y no la volvieron a ver cosa que puso más triste a Marina.

-chicas deberían ir a descansar, hoy abuse mucho de ustedes y deben de estar exhaustas- Caldina estaba por retirarse cuando Marina la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-dijiste que irías a la cocina no?- Caldina asintió.- quiero ayudarte esta vez-

-lo siento Marina pero eres tú la que más debe descansar-

-y sigues tratándome como una niña pequeña, que no vas a entender que ya crecí?- Marina estaba a punto de estallar.

-vamos Marina mejor vamos a bañarnos y luego a descansar- Lucy intento calmarla.

-si es lo mejor ya que aquí no agradecen que uno quiera ayudar- la peli azul se dio la vuelta lista para retirarse cuando escucho la voz de Caldina.

-aquí la única mal agradecida eres tu Marina, yo solo quiero protegerte y procurar que estés bien pero nada mas no coperas. Ya me estoy hartando de tu actitud tan infantil, si quieres que ya no te trate como una niña pues entonces madura- Caldina se fue furiosa, Marina estaba muy sorprendida de que la bailarina estuviera así de molesta.

-creo que esta vez sí se molesto, vamos a descansar amiga- Lucy tomo la mano de Marina y le dio un pequeño jalón casi sin fuerzas.

-vete tú Lucy yo voy a pasear al jardín- la peli azul soltó a su amiga y se dirigió al jardín- por cierto no me esperen a cenar, no creo que tenga hambre a esa hora- ni siquiera se espero a una respuesta solo siguió caminando dejando a una Lucy cabizbaja.

Que les estaba pasando? Al parecer no había sido tan buena idea regresar ya que con cada día que pasaba las cosas se iban poniendo peor, al parecer la única que estaba disfrutando de ese regreso era Anahis. Lucy se retiro a su recamara hoy sería otra de esas tardes donde se la pasaría sola con sus pensamientos atormentándola.

* * *

En un estudio se encontraban el príncipe de Cefiro y la guerrera del aire.

Anahis estaba sentada en una comoda silla revisando el montón de papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio frente de ella. La verdad cuando Paris le pidió ayuda no pensó que se encontraría con un escritorio hasta el tope de documentos que ordenar y revisar.

-muchas gracias linda por ayudarme a revisar esto, sin ti yo creo que no terminaría nunca- Paris estaba recostado en un sillón con unas carpetas en la mano.

-no te preocupes Paris para mí es un placer poder ayudarte- la rubia levanto el rostro para sonreírle dulcemente.

El principie puso la carpeta en el suelo y miro a su novia- ven querida ya trabajamos mucho por hoy y creo que es justo tomarnos un descanso- se levanto solo para acomodarse y dejar lugar para Anahis.

La rubia se acerco y tomo asiento junto al chico algo alejada, a pesar de ser novios oficialmente e incluso de a ver pasado mucho tiempo juntos todavía se sentía algo intimidada por su novio. París paso una mano sobre su hombro y la atrajo cerca a el mientras con su otra mano tomo su barbilla para levantar su rostro y depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Anahis puso sus manos en el pecho de este y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por los lentos movimientos de los labios de Paris. El príncipe tomo a la chica por la cintura y la pego lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo, la guerrera quiso resistirse al principio pero sus labios y su calor la tenían hechizada así que enredo sus manos en el cuello de su novio.

El beso comenzó a profundizarse, ahora la joven pareja exploraba con delicia la boca del otro. Las caricias también se intensificaron, Paris recorría con ansias la espalda de su guerrera y Anahis a su vez recorría su pecho, claro todo esto por encima de la ropa. Pero esto no le quitaba intensidad a las caricias las cuales comenzaban a provocar suaves gemidos en Anahis. Se separaron para tomar aire y ambos se miraron a los ojos con el amor y la pasión reflejándose en todo su esplendor.

-te amo Anahis-

-y yo a ti Paris-

Paris volvió a tomar los labios de la chica y comenzó a levantar poco a poco su blusa. Anahis puso sus manos sobre las de el para que se detuviera y este enseguida capto el mensaje. Anahis se separo y tomo las manos de Paris entre las suyas mientras bajaba su rostro un poco avergonzada.

-que pasa linda?- el príncipe tomo de nueva cuenta su rostro en sus manos para poder verla a los ojos.

-necesito tiempo Paris, todo esta avanzando muy rápido para mí. Por favor dame tiempo- unas lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus bellos ojos.

-por que lloras princesa?- el peli verde limpio sus lagrimas con una suave caricia.

-tengo miedo de perderte, que pienses que solo soy una chiquilla tonta- la chica se abrazo fuertemente a su novio.

París comenzó acariciar su cabello y la abrazo con delicadeza. – no linda como crees que voy a pensar eso? Yo sé que es muy pronto apenas acabas de llegar y creo que lo mejor es llevar las cosas con calma. Así que no te preocupes por eso querida que yo no voy a forzarte a nada y tú no tienes que sentirte presionada- le dio un beso en la frente.

-gracias Paris- ambos sonrieron esta vez perdiéndose en sus miradas. Las cuales estaban cargadas del más puro amor, emanaba una magia romántica que solo saben sentir aquellos que han amado de verdad. Permanecieron así sabrá el cielo cuanto, solos perdidos en su amor, hasta que escucharon un golpe en la puerta avisándoles que la cena estaba lista.

Cuando la pareja llego se encontró con la sorpresa de que todos estaban ya en sus respectivos asientos, solo faltaba Latis que seguía de viaje y Marina.

-creo que es mejor que comencemos- Caldina hiso una señal para que sirvieran la cena.

-que no vamos esperar a Marina?- todos miraron a Caldina.

-no, ella dijo que iba a pasear al jardín y que no estaría presente- respondió Lucy con un deje de tristeza cosa rara en ella que siempre hablaba alto y con alegría. Anahis la miro preguntándole con que le pasaba, la peli roja solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a cenar sin mucho ánimo.

Esa noche cenaron en silencio ya que un aire de tristeza lleno la sala incluso Anahis y Paris que habían llegado tan alegres se dejaron inundar por la tristeza, definitivamente algo no estaba bien en Cefiro.

* * *

La guerrera del agua estaba sentada bajo el mismo árbol donde unos días atrás había buscado consuelo. Secretamente esperaba que de nueva cuenta llegara Clef como aquella tarde, tal vez esta vez las cosas saldrían mejor. Como es que todo había acabado así? Clef no soportaba verla ya que desde su paseo siempre lea evitaba, Caldina ya estaba arte de ella y cada día se separaba más de sus amigas. Solo le quedaba Alana, tenia tanto que no la veía que ya ni siquiera le parecía real. Pero como la extrañaba su voz, su sonrisa y esa paz que siempre le brindaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, como odiaba llorar, ella no se consideraba una mujer débil y mucho menos llorona pero es que todo estaba muy enredado. Todo era diferente y dudaba que algún día las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

-Marina donde estas?- la peli azul escucho una voz que se acercaba rápidamente.

-Ascot aquí estoy- reconoció enseguida su voz, ya las esperanzas de ver a Clef por hoy estaban muertas. Limpio sus lagrimas e intento sonreír pero sin mucho éxito.

-Marina por fin te encuentro me la he pasado buscándote por todo el jardín, dime qué haces aquí tan solita?- el chico se sentó al lado de ella y la miro con curiosidad.

-disfrutando del atardecer, aquí en Cefiro son preciosos- le respondió la guerrera con una sonrisa.

-pero si ya es de noche-

-es verdad es que me quede perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta- la chica soltó una pequeña risa.

Ascot aprovecho que la guerrera parecía perdida mirando el horizonte para observar su belleza, una belleza que ahora era opacada por una enfermedad que Marina se negaba aceptar. Su bello rostro un día sonrosado ahora estaba pálido, sus ojos que reflejaban siempre alegría ahora eran opacados por la sombra de la nostalgia y su cuerpo delgado ahora parecía a punto de romperse con la más leve brisa. Le dolía verla así tan apaga tan triste.

-que te pasa Marina?- la pregunta salió sin darse cuenta. Marina volteo a verlo algo confundida –no es por insultar pero es que la verdad no te ves muy bien, estas pálida y pareces muy frágil-

-tu también vas a empezar con eso? Por culpa de que Caldina me considerara frágil me pelee con ella, así que te aconsejo que no sigas por ese camino-la peli azul volteo hacia al frente fastidiada.

-te peleaste con Caldina? Pero como si ustedes son grandes amigas- Ascot no le dio tiempo para responder ya que tomo sus manos, Marina volteo a verlo muy sorprendida al parecer Ascot también había cambiado.- bueno si discutieron no creo que haya sido grave. Tú no debes molestarte por eso, sabes lo mucho que te quiero, perdón que te queremos y lo único que nos gustaría es verte bien como antes- sonrió algo apenado.

Marina suspiro con cansancio-lo sé Ascot y se los agradezco pero entiendan yo odio sentirme como una inútil-

-eres una guerrera mágica como puedes decir que te sientes inútil? Vamos debes prometerme que harás las paces con Caldina-

-está bien te lo prometo-

Ascot aun no la soltaba y Marina ya comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, no solo por su agarre sino por la forma en que la miraba. Sus ojos tenían algo que definitivamente nunca había visto. Ascot se acerco atraído por la belleza de la chica y sin pensarlo deposito un beso en los labios que tanto había ansiado probar. Solo fue un ligero rose ya que Marina se separo rápidamente y se jalo para ponerse de pie. Ahora sí que Ascot la había dejado sorprendida.

-por qué hiciste eso?-Marina se toco los labios.

-lo siento mucho Marina no sé que me paso- el chico continuaba sentado y ahora con la cabeza baja.

-pero por qué Ascot? Yo pensé que eras mi amigo- el chico se levanto rápidamente y miro asustado a la guerrea.

-por supuesto que lo soy, es solo que yo…- volvió a bajar su rostro y casi en un susurro continuo. – yo te quiero de una forma muy especial, y esta noche te vi tan bella bajo la luz de la luna que no me pude resistir, lo siento muchísimo-

Marina ya sospechaba de los sentimientos de su amigo pero tenía la esperanza que en los años que no se habían visto el la hubiera olvidado y que se hubiese fijado en otra muchacha, en otra mujer que pudiera también amarlo a él.

-no te preocupes Ascot te entiendo y creeme que esto que te voy a decir me duele muchísimo- tomo aire.- yo solo puedo verte como un amigo nada mas. No quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas yo simplemente no podre corresponder a tu amor por que estoy enamorada de alguien más. Me gustaría poder corresponderte y hacerte feliz, ojala uno pudiera decirle al corazón de quien enamorarse pero lamentablemente no se puede. Intenta olvidarme y busca alguien que merezca tu amor y sobretodo alguien que te pueda corresponder como lo mereces. Perdóname Ascot pero solo puedo verte como mi mejor amigo, lo lamento- la chica se acerco a su amiga y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla.

-lo entiendo Marina no te preocupes- respondió con suma tristeza- si me lo permites me gustaría estar solo- se dio la media vuelta y se alejo cabizbajo.

Definitivamente hoy no era su mejor día, primero se había peleado con Caldina y luego le rompía el corazón a Ascot. La vida era muy complicada si tan solo pudiera cambiar de parecer y amar a Ascot como se lo merecía. Pero no allí estaba ella esperando un amor que nunca llegaría, viendo alejarse aquel que la quería, sin duda todo era muy difícil.

* * *

Bueno ahora si no tengo palabras para disculparme por la tardanza, no lo puedo creer ya casi ha pasado un año desde q actualice por última vez, en verdad lo siento muchísimo. Pero es q primero estuve pasando por unos problemillas en el trabajo y luego a mi vida llego el amor y pues la verdad creo que no me hace mucho bien estar enamorada ya que tengo cambios de humor muy drásticos que nomas no me dejan escribir pero ya estoy empezando a controlarlos. Espero pronto continuar con la historia porque en mi cabecita ya saque una idea estupenda para otro fic jijijiji. Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y de nuevo les pido disculpas espero que este nuevo capítulo no las decepcione.

Nos vemos pronto y ya saben que la inspiración siempre les sonría. (^.^)


End file.
